Dream Flower
by Lapis Kagamine
Summary: Waking up to a mysterious world where nothing makes sence and only you know yourself .. Its painful to learn to do everything on your own and learn what you didnt learn. This is my first story and I decided to write about Aoki Lapis. Its probably not the best story out there.. but I hope you enjoy it! (: -Please review & Tell me how I can do better!- Arigato!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A miracle of life

"I'm hungry" said the lady as she sat on her car seat next to her husband. She was pregnant and on a trip in a place far away from home. Her husband took her into a restaurant and they ordered a meal they had never heard of. It was a trip where they could do anything they wanted, and that's exactly what they did.

Soon, her daughter was born into the world and a great happiness came upon them. The nurse washed the newborn baby with care and handed her to her mother. The baby opened its palm from her tiny hand and a tiny box fell. Neither the nurse nor the mother noticed. That box held a small person inside it and it was left there. Yet, the person was in a deep sleep.

Years passed and the box opened on it's own. A girl emerged from it's inside. She woke from her sleep and walked towards the nurse's window. "Lapis.. Aoki." she said to herself. Her name she knew yet she was clueless of the world around her. She leaped onto the window and looked down. "Nyaan~" Afraid, the girl looked for a hiding place, where the creature could not find her. "-thuump-" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Who are you?

"Are you okay?" said a boy who seemed to be about 14 years old. "Where am.. I?" Lapis said standing up. "You collapsed near the park. It was cold outside so I thought I'd bring you in my house. I'm sorry." He bowed. "No need to be sorry.. Who are you?" she looked at him comparing her size difference with the boy and noticed they were near the same height. She wasn't small anymore. Falling had made her forget that she used to be small and had fallen.

"Len Kagamine" he said to her with a smile. "I'm Lapis Aoki. Nice to meet you." she smiled then looked away scared. "what's wrong?" he turned to look towards the way she was looking. "I.. don't get it. How is it that I don't remember knowing anybody yet.. where am I from?" she looked back at him in a very sad way.

Len froze in silence and felt sad for her. there wasn't much he could do, for he had just met her. "well I guess you could.." Rin ran across the room and suddenly stopped and stared at her brother and Lapis. "Who's this person?" Rin walked towards Aoki and looked at her closely. "SHE'S SO CUTE!" Aoki stood in shock and Rin hugged her.

"Hey Len.. you weren't thinking of replacing me for her or were you?" Rin said with an evil face. "Well technically I can't change my sister even if I wanted to..." He said looking to the side in thought. "meanie.. That means I'm keeping her! " Rin said then rapidly dragged her to the stairs.

"Rin! Don't do that!" Len yelled. "Jealous?" she said with the evil face. "... fine be that way." he walked away and Aoki looked as he walked away. "Are you going out with my bro? " she said in a sweet voice. "No. I just met him..."

"He is going to pay for that!" Rin yelled to herself. "huh..? " Aoki looked at her in confusion. "Yo." Kaito walked down the stairs and saw Aoki. "New vocaloid?" He said to Lapis. "voca... loid?" the world to Aoki seemed so odd for she didn't know much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What they call home

"That's what we call each other. We all sing together and also do solos." Kaito said, standing next to Aoki.  
"like... a band?" Aoki responded. "Yea I guess.." Rin said looking at Kaito. "Well Im going to go buy some Ice cream." Kaito said waving goodbye. "I'll go with you!" Rin ran to his side leaving Aoki alone.  
Kaito opened the door and left with Rin. Aoki sat on the stairs and looked around her. "Singing..? " She whispered to herself and thought of a melody. She seemed to remember a voice singing to her but the memory seemed like a simple dream. Very softly she sang that song and closed her eyes.  
**Daydream Flight -Aoki Lapis**

Len was playing with his phone and heard a sweet voice singing. 'Rin? Miku?.. It can't be.. Their voice is different.' He slowly walked by the stairs and heard that the voice came from the stairs. He walked very quietly and saw that Aoki was singing with her eyes closed. He sat next to her on the stairs and listened. Her voice was like a voice of an angel, and Len loved to hear her.

Aoki opened her eyes and saw Len was to her side. "you... heard me?" She said a bit nervous. "Yea. you sing beautiful." He responded. "Thanks.." she said looking down. "When the group asks who you are say your a new vocaloid." Len said getting up. She nodded.

He patted her on the head and she giggled. "You'll be staying here from now on. I'll show you the room." Len said, taking Aoki by the arm and going upstairs.

"Thank you." Aoki said in the room."I got to go. If you need anything I'll be next door." Len said walking to his room. Lapis walked to her window and listened to the birds singing. She opened it and felt a breeze blow her hair. She listened closely and heard that thee birds were saying words. "I guess they are better than me in singing.." She whispered. A bird flew to her window with a note on it's beak. Aoki looked at it wanting tto say something but the bird let go the note and left.

Lapis opened the note and sat on the floor reading it in her mind. 'A love note' was the title of the note. Lapis looked at it carefully and didn't understand where it came from. She put it in her pocket and laced in bed. "Why doesn't anything make sence?" She talked to herself again. "Singing.. at least this entertains me" She looked around the room and found a pencil and paper. She noticed that there was a piano and began to play notes. "I guess it's my new job." she said and began to write a song.

"A new vocaloid?" Miku asked Len downstairs. "Yea. She's a pretty good singer" He said to Miku. "Yea right! Last time you said your friend was a new Vocaloid and she sang terrible!" Luka said walking in to the living room. "Shut up, that was my ex girlfriend.. and it's in the past." Len said embarrased. "Len is such a player. " Rin said laughing. "I am not!" Len pushed Rin annoyed. "Let's go see if she's another one of them!" Miku told Rin. "I swear she's not my girlfriend geez!" Len stood up and left outside.

It was already late and a bit dark outside. He sat under a tree and took out a notepad. He sighed then wrote a song and ripped it out of the notepad, crumbling the page and throwing it on the floor. "I can't even make a song.. " He said and layed down on the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A bird's poem"

"Oyasumi~" Aoki sang out to the birds from her window, which were already sound asleep. She layed in bed and looked up towards the ceiling. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep too.

Outside Len had been doodling and saw Aoki look to window. "Oyasumi~" He heard. He stood up and realized she hadn't said it to him. He looked at the time and saw it was getting late. He walked into his home and layed on the couch.

"Theres a concert tomorrow.." He thought and closed his eyes.

"Aoki~chan!" Miku yelled. "who are you...?" Aoki said waking up. "Hatsune Miku-chan! Anyway, are you ready for today's concert?" Miku said waving a leek in front of Lapis's face.

"Concert?..."

"Yea! I hope you have your song ready!" Miku said and pulled her by the arm to Luka's room.

"Luka-sama! Prepare her!" Miku let go of Aoki and ran away.

"So.. Lapis. Take your costume." Luka handed her a blue dress that combined with Aoki's Blue-purple hair.

"Do I have to put it on?" She said as she saw the short length of the dress.

"Yes! Hurry or you'll be late." Luka shoved Aoki into the bathroom and locked her.

Aoki looked at the dress once more and sighed. She felt odd at the thought of putting on the dress, but she did it anyway.

Aoki opened the door and Rin appeared with a load of makeup. "EHH?..!" Lapis yelled.

"Let's see how you look with make-up!" Rin began putting her makeup and as she finished she looked closely at Aoki.

"Nuhuh." Miku said walking into the room. "Might as well take her like that" Luka said.

"We present to you a new vocaloid! " Miku screamed to the large crowd at the concert.

The crowd yelled in happiness and Miku looked down with an evil face. "Let's see if this one is one of those too." Miku thought to herself.

Aoki came to the front and looked towards the crowd. Miku went backstage and listened closely. "I'm.. Aoki Lapis."

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. This song.. was insprired by a story I read before. I hope you enjoy my first song."

Behind stage Miku began to laugh in a very evil way. Kaito Looked at Miku and backed off just in case. Rin walked near Miku and smirked, also listening closely.

"Let's see if she can really sing." Luka told Len. "She can.. but I'm not sure how good she is at composing."

Aoki began to sing. "It's a love note that I found in my heart, I'm looking for something, I hope that you will find.  
My heart is looking for that one~ who can figure who I am.  
I wish that you would come~ If it's you, why don't you say it?  
If your here, why can't I see you Tell me ~ Will you respond to this love note?…"

"No way." Len said and walked closer to listen better. "I bet she can't sing." Luka said.

"I really don't know of this feeling of love, But I feel very fond of this person who's not here. I am looking for you, I'm not sure if you exist but.. I hope this note gets to you."

"Dang it." Miku said angrily. "I guess she got lucky this time" Rin responded.

Len listened to the lyrics, which sounded what he had once written on his notepad. "That's.. impossible.. " He said and his eyes got teary. "What, your girlfriend can suddenly sing?" Luka said teasing him. "No.. it's something else." He said as he kept listening.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Kaito told Len. "Yeah." He said with a blank expression.

"Thank you all for coming!" Miku concluded at the end of the concert.

"You guys were great!" Gakupo said to the group.

"Especially the newcomer! What a sweet voice!" Said Lily.

"I think Rin and Miku sing better" Aoki said.

"I love you!" Rin said hugging Lapis.  
Aoki froze in silence and then giggled.

"Let's all go for Ice cream!" Kaito yelled.

"Okay!" Rin said running to Kaito.

"I need to do something at home. I'll catch up to you guys if I can." Aoki said.

"Okay, see you then!" Military said waving goodbye.

Lapis walked home alone and walked into her room. She walked up to her window and looked at the birds as they sang a song. "How are you doing?" She spoke to the birds. "I really don't have any friends.. but I'm hoping you guys will listen. is than okay?" She said to the birds once more.

A bird chirped and flew to her window. It stood quietly listening.

"Well.. today I was told to sing to a big crowd and I wasn't very good. The song came from the note you gave me.. but I feel that I shouldn't have been the one to sing it. Your way better than I am at singing!" Aoki smiled and looked at the bird. It was small, fluffy and the same color of Aoki.

"It was from a paper I saw a boy drop a couple of weeks ago. I think you probably know him." The bird said in response.

"Kaito..? Gakupo..? Len..? I don't know many people." Aoki felt bad that she didn't know many people.

"I don't know. But he seemed pretty friendly. Unfortunately, he doesn't understand what I say like you do."

"I thought everyone could understand. Don't people ever talk to you?"

"Somme will speak to me but they don't understand what I say. Your the only person who can talk tome and understand."

Aoki giggled and pet the bird. "Well I guess it's my pleasure to do so. Im Lapis Aoki. What's your name?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Are you insane?

"My name is Yoko. I must go find food. Enjoy your stay here."

Miku barged into Aoki's room and froze as she saw Aoki speak to the bird.

"Oh, yes I will! " Said Aoki smiling as the bird flew away.

Aoki turned around and saw Miku staring at her.

"You're.. a witch?!" Miku yelled

"No! Im bilingual!" Aoki didn't know what other way she could explain her ability to speak to birds.

"You're a fairy!" Miku yelled again.

"Am not!" Aoki sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Then what are you?!" Miku was jealous of her singing and she wanted to find any way to get rid of Aoki.

"I'm a vocaloid!" Aoki said, remembering what Len told her to say.

"Baka. If I see you talking weird again I'll make sure you never see a Vocaloid again." She didn't want to see people like Aoki better than Miku simply because Aoki could do things Miku couldn't.

Her jealousy made her think of many ways to get rid of her, yet none seemed like good ideas.

Aoki had no other option but to agree. "Okay.. " she nodded.

Miku left the room and suddenly came running back. "And leave the shota alone." She said referring to Len.

"Shota?.. " She asked in confusion. "Len-kun" Miku said snapping her fingers.

"Oh..." Aoki responded but did not want to say yes. He was one of the only people who got along with her.

"Well, The rest will be back later! You can come eat later if you want." Miku said then ran away downstairs.

Aoki looked at her clothes and changed. She removed her make-up and then left downstairs.

"Kaito, you're eating ice cream again?" Said gumi.  
"It's better than pizza."Kaito said.  
"In that case, I'll take an orange." Rin demanded.

Aoki walked into the living room and saw that everyone was eating. "Aoki-chan! sit over here!" Rin said pointing at a seat between Rin & Len. Aoki went and sat in between them. "Do you like manda-Rin oranges? They have Rin in it!" Rin said handing Aoki an orange. "Yeah.. I guess." she had never tasted food and had no idea what these tasted like. But it was time to try new food.

Aoki took a bite and noticed it was sweet and sour. "it's good!" She said taking another piece.

"Aoki eating an orange is so cute!" Rin said looking at Aoki.

"Take a carrot!" Gumi handed Lapis a small carrot.

She took it and nibbled on it. It was crunchy and sort of sweet.

"Yummy!~" She said as she took bites from the orange and carrot.

"She's so cute!~" Gumi exclaimed, giving her another carrot.

"Tuna?" Luna said handing her a plate of tuna.  
Aoki examined it and took a bit. "Yum!" she said smiling..

"Take a banana!" Len said peeling a banana. She munched on the sweet banana and smiled at all the delicious food she had tasted.

"Let's see how much she likes wine!" Meiko said, bringing a bottle of wine.

Meiko served Lapis a cup of wine and everyone looked to see what her reaction would be. Aoki took a sip and examined the flavor. "SOUR!..." she said looking at the cup.

"More!" yelled Miku, giving her the whole bottle. "no Miku!" yelled Rin.

"we'll probably all end up drunk again.." Kaito said.

Aoki sipped from the bottle making a weird expression. "How can you drink this so easily?" She said.

"it's the good stuff." Meiko said, taking the bottle and chugging down the lelt over.

"Are you feeling well?" Rin said, hugging Lapis.

"Yeah. why?" She said perfectly fine.

"Just making sure evil Miku doesn't try to kill you." Rin said looking at Miku in evil way.

"I'll be right back, I'll be outside."  
Aoki stood up and walked outside.

"It's sort of cold..." she said outloud as she sat on a bench. "It's getting a bit dark.." she said looking towards the sunset.

"Are you okay?" A voice said being her. She turned around and saw Kaito walking towards her.

"Yeah, just sort of tired. Life is pretty weird." She said looking up into the sky.  
"I guess. how old are you by the way?" He asked.  
"I.. don't know. But something tells me I'm 14." She smiled. "You?"

"I'm old. Already 20." He said giggling.

"Age is just a number. means nothing to me." Aoki smiled and shivered from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Kaito said.  
"Kind of." she said rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Here, take my scarf." He said giving Aoki his scarf.  
"Oh no, it's okay." She said holding it in her hands.

"No, take it. You can give it back later." He smiled.  
"Thank you." She said putting it around her neck.

"It's funny how you pretend that you've never tasted all these types of food. All the girls thought it was cute." Kaito said.

"I wasn't faking..! I've never tasted it!" She said looking at the trees.  
"Seriously?" He said with a blank expression.

"I swear." She said standing up.

"Kaito!?" Rin ran outside looking for him.

"Yo." He said hugging Rin as she ran into him.

"Let's go inside. It's getting late." Rin said giving Aoki an angry look.  
"Okay. Are you coming Aoki?" He asked.

"Yeah. Here's your scarf." she said handing him back his scarf and they all walked inside.

Aoki went up to her room and the rest stayed downstairs. "What did she tell you?" Rin asked Kaito.

"She's never tasted the food you guys gave her." He said.  
"Just trying to be cool huh.." Miku said.

"And she was wearing Kaito's scarf!" Rin protested.

"No, I offered since she was cold." He responded.

"Len is probably jealous." Luka said shooting a look to Len.  
"You guys aren't going to stop are you." He said laying down on the couch.

"We're just joking shota.. don't take it seriously" Miku said.  
"Knock if off with the shot thing." Len said covering his eyes with his arms.  
"I think she's probably crazy." Miku said.

"I don't know.. " Rin said looking at Len. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Its not what you think

Len sighed and went upstairs.  
"Aoki?" He said passing by her room. He looked in and saw she was asleep on top of her bed.

He went closer and sat by her. She was asleep and didn't cover herself with the blankets. Len took the blanket and covered her so she wouldn't be cold.

He looked at her once more. "She's kind of cute.." He thought to himself and smiled. "Oyasumi~" He whispered in her ear and got out of her room, closing her door.

He walked into his room and looked at his phone. No messages. He looked at his window and closed the curtains. He looked at his desk and saw an unfinished song he had started.

He took a pencil and finished it before it was time to sleep. Len looked at the time and noticed it was a bit late already. He left everything as it was and went to sleep.

-  
Aoki woke up and saw there was a blanket over her. "That's weird.." She said outloud.  
She got up and saw a banana Peel on the floor. "Len?.." She asked herself. She put on her Uwabaki (Japanese indoor shoes), picked up the banana Peel and walked to Len's room which was closed. She kneeled down and slipped the banana Peel through the door.

Len was sitting down on his bed playing a game in his phone when he suddenly saw a banana Peel slip through his door. "The heck?" He thought. He stood up and opened the door. Aoki was kneeling down, making sure the banana Peel was in the room.

"Wasn't me." Aoki said standing up. "Then who was it?" Len asked.

"Yoko." She said smiling.

"Who's Yoko?" Len asked in confusion. "the bird outside my window!" Aoki said pointing to her room.

"Okay. it was Yoko." He said petting her head.  
"Hehe.." She giggled looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked. "Not at all." She tilted her head curious of what Len's room looked like. "Come in if you want." He said, letting her in.

"I cant.." Aoki remembered how Miku said she had to stay away from Len.  
"Any time you want to come in, no need to ask. It's not like I don't know you." He pet her head again.

"Okii!~" She said walking back. "See you later!~" She said running to her room.

'She's pretty cute..' He thought.

"Kaito! ~ Get me an orange for my birthday!" Rin yelled hugging him downstairs.  
"I just bought you one yesterday.." Kaito said.  
"Bro, I want a banana!" Len yelled walking downstairs.

"We already have plenty.." Kaito pointed toward the kitchen.  
"Should we get the road rolla~?" Len and Rin both said happily.

"Fine, I'll get you guys bananas and oranges for tomorrow." Kaito said smiling.  
"No, it's ORANGES then bananas." Rin said evilly.

"Okay okay." Kaito said petting Rin.

"Hey Aoki! You can come down to eat if you want!" Len yelled.

"Be there!" Aoki responded as she looked at the window in her room.

"Are you really going to go?" Miku said walking into Aoki's room. "Are you going?" Aoki asked as she saw Yoko fed her little birds. "Whether I do or not it's none of your business. See your little bird friend? You can go live with it if you want." Miku said and walked away.

"See Yoko? they're so mean to me." Aoki sat down on the floor and looked down.  
"They're not all mean." Yoko said from it's nest.  
"Well.. I guess." Aoki looked to the side of her room where there was a kotatsu. "I guess I can eat here." Aoki looked around her room and saw that Len had left a banana. She peeled of it's skin and took a bite. "I could live like this." She smiled and sat down on her kotatsu.

"Shota!" Miku yelled to Len. "What?" He said eating with Kaito and Rin. "Aoki won't be coming. She wasn't feeling good." She said and smiled.

"Aoki?" He suddenly looked up. "Yeah!" Miku sat by him and took a leek. "I'll be right back." Len said standing up and going upstairs.

"Hey Rin-Chan!" Miku said. "Ohayo!~" Rin smiled and waved with her hand, across the kotatsu from where Miku was. "Guess what I just found out?" Miku looked at Kaito and smiled.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" Kaito said.  
"Just a bit." Miku split her leek in half and pointed at him.  
"What?!" Rin looked at Miku scared.  
"Aoki-chan likes Kaito." Miku pointed at Kaito again and smiled. "Aoki...chan? It couldn't be..." Rin looked down sadly. "She told me herself. Just don't tell her I said so. She wanted it to be a secret between me and her." Miku looked at Rin very seriously.

"But.. I think that she's closer to Len then she is to Kaito. It doesn't make sense." Rin said. "If she's playing with him.. I don't know." Miku said.

"And I'm not here ..huh?" Kaito said looking at Miku with slight anger. "Shh." Rin said putting a finger in front of her mouth as she looked down.

"Aoki, are you okay?" Len said walking into her room.  
"Yup!" She said smiling and took another bite of the banana. He sat on the other side of the Kotatsu and looked at her. "Is anything wrong?" Len asked again. "not really.." Aoki looked down. "something tells me there is something bothering you. You can tell me if you want." Len looked at her straight at her eyes. She looked up and saw that he was waiting for an answer. "I feel... sort of left out." Aoki looked at the unfinished banana. "Well, if you don't try making friends you won't feel any better." He said.

"But.. I don't think they'll like me." Aoki looked up and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
Len saw the way she was looking at him and felt like he was turning red.  
"Well, you have me."He said looking away.

Aoki giggled. "Why are you giggling?" Len asked. "Is something wrong?" Aoki said returning the question. "not really.." He said turning a bit more red. "It's okay you can tell me." Aoki giggled again and waited for a response. "Aoki your funny aren't you?" He said laughing.  
"I hope!" she said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's something I can't explain

"I'll be back. If you need anything, don't doubt in asking me" Len said.  
"I won't!" Aoki smiled and waved goodbye with her hand.

Len walked downstairs to continue eating and as he sat down he felt an aura of depression. "Is everything okay?" Len asked. "Len.. I'm going to need to tell you something." Rin said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Len asked. "I'll tell you later." Rin stood up and left outside. Len got up and followed Rin outside.

"Rin, What's going on?" Len stood in front of Rin. "I just found out that.. Aoki likes Kaito." Rin was looking down as she spoke the words slowly. Len felt a slight pain in his chest. "who said that?" Len asked confused.

"Aoki said so herself. I didn't think she would be that type of person." Rin's eyes became teary. "I... just don't believe it..." Len said looking up into the sky. "Len.. you know I like Kaito.." Rin said and lightly shivered from the cold. "Yeah, I figured that out." Len and Rin both sighed.

"Len, do you like Aoki?" Rin suddenly asked. Len froze in silence and felt sadness deep in his heart. "I don't know.." He said looking down. "Well, things change everyday. Don't forget it's our birthday today." Rin said smiling. "Yeah.. I guess." Len said.  
"Well.. aren't you cold?" Rin asked. "Yeah." Len responded. "Let's go in." Rin said walking inside.

"my favorite twins!" Miku yelled as they entered into their house. "What's wrong now?" Len asked. "Me and Kaito came up with the perfect thing for your birthday today!" She said happily.

"What?~" Rin suddenly became really happy. "We planned out a party! you guys are 15 now! you guys deserve a party!" Miku hugged Rin. "Miku~! your the best!" She yelled nearly crying.

"Bro, guess what are the themes?" Kaito said with a wide smile. "What?" Len smiled happily. "Oranges & Bananas! " Kaito took out an orange and a banana.

"I love you guys~!" Len and Rin both yelled happily.

"Aoki-chan" Miku said walking into Aoki's room. "Hey." Aoki smiled. "Your invited to come to Len and Rin's birthday party, but don't mess it up." Miku said crossing her arms. "Where is it?" Aoki stood up and walked closer to Miku. "I'll take you." Miku took out her car keys. "Okay." Aoki said.

Len and Rin both entered into a party salon. "It's so cool!~" Len yelled. "I guess today isn't such a bad day!" Rin said dancing her way in.

"Aoki, get off here. I'll be right back. I need to do something really fast." Miku said unlocking the door. "okay." Aoki got off and saw as Miku drove off. Aoki looked around her and saw a small store. She walked in and looked around her. "Is anybody here?"Aoki said as she looked at the variety of food around her. "Oh, Aoki-chan?" Gumi asked as she approached her. "Hello Gumi!" Aoki giggled and waved hi with her hand.

"Why did you come here?" Gumi asked. "Miku dropped me off here and said she'd be back." Aoki responded. "I highly doubt Miku will come back.. where were you going to go to?" Gumi asked. "Rin & Len's birthday party." Aoki said. "Oh right! I almost forgot it was their birthday! It's funny how Miku decided to leave you at my work place though." Gumi giggled and pet Aoki.

"You work here?" Aoki asked. "Yup! Im finished for today so if you want me to I can take you to the party if you want." Gumi said.

"Well.. only if you stay with me thought the party." Aoki said. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Gumi opened the door letting Aoki out of the store and followed."Hop on!" Gumi said opening the door to her car. "Thank you." Aoki got on and Gumi got into the driver's seat.

"I noticed that you get along with Yoko." Gumi said driving. "you know Yoko's name...?" Aoki looked at Gumi surprised. "I gave her that name. She's a cute bird isn't she?" Gumi smiled. "Yeah. You talk to her?" Aoki asked. "All the time. It would be great if she could speak right?" Gumi giggled.

"Yoko.. does speak." Aoki said. "Well I guess you could say she speaks but it's not like we can understand her." Gumi said. "I.. do. She told me her name was Yoko and that there were people who talked to her but they didn't understand her." Aoki said. "Seriously?" Gumi asked, thinking Aoki was simply joking.

"I'm not lying. She told me that some people in this world are nice. so I believe her." Aoki said. "Your going to have to translate things for me then!" Gumi smiled.

"We're here." Gumi turned off the car and opened the door for Aoki. "This is what a party looks like?" Aoki said as she entered the Salon. "What, you've never been to one?" Gumi asked. "No.. I just found out they existed." Aoki said smiling. 'That's odd..' Gumi thought.

"Your here!" Kaito said greeting Aoki. "Yup!" Aoki smiled. "Where's Miku?" he asked. "She left Aoki in my workplace and left. I don't know where she went." Gumi responded. "That's odd.. She'd be here by now." Lily said, jumping into the conversation. "Whatever happens don't let Rin know. I don't want her to feel bad if Miku doesn't come." Kaito said.

"I want to do a duet with my bro Len." Rin said in the stage. "Please sit and enjoy our new song." Len said.

Kaito led Aoki, Gumi and Lily to a table where they all sat down. To the left of Aoki was Kaito and to her right was Gumi. The salon was filled with all the vocaloids and they're friends that were close to them. Everyone cheered and it got quiet for them to sing.

"First of all, we want to thank everyone for coming." Len said. "It's a very special day for us and Everyone of you is special to us. We appreciate that you took time to come here." Rin said. "The song we want to sing for you is called 'Why don't you call me yet'" Len said. "Please enjoy!" they both said in unison.

"(...) I want to see you, don't you wanna meet me anymore?  
I've been waiting for your call~ because I'm afraid you'll say "...who are you/ ...what?"  
I can't make a call to you.."

"(...)If you no longer love me/ If you got the wrong idea,  
Tell me what made you so."

When the song finished everyone clapped. "Such a beautiful song!" Gumi said. "It's so sweet and sad." Kaito said. "The song was something you would make Gumi!" Lily said. "Oh, I probably wouldn't." Gumi said.  
"Gumi, I didn't hear you sing at the concert." Aoki said. "Then means you and I will make a duet together next concert!" Gumi said smiling.

"You guys want to see the cake we bought Rin and Len?" Lily said. "I do!" Gumi said standing up. "Let's go." Kaito got up and led them all to a small kitchen. "Half is orange and half is banana." Lily said. "It's so cute!" Gumi said looking at the big cake.

"It's missing something.." Aoki said wondering. They all turned to look at her. "like what?" Kaito said. "Do you have a small banana and an orange with its leaves?" Aoki asked. "Yup!" Lily took an orange and banana then gave it to Aoki. "There we go!" Aoki placed the banana and orange on the top of the cake in the center. "They're going to love it!" Lily said.

"Go sit down, I'm going to take the cake." Kaito said. "I'll help." Aoki said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Gumi asked. "if you want." Aoki smiled. "I'll be the table." Gumi and Lily both left.

"carry the Left side and I'll carry it from the right." Kaito said. "got it." Aoki took the heavy cake from the left and they both carried it together.

"It's beautiful!" Rin yelled when Kaito and Aoki placed it on the table.  
"It has a banana!" Len became very happy when he saw that there was a banana and an orange at the top. "it was Aoki's idea." Kaito said.  
"I don't really care what happened this morning but right now I love her!~" Rin yelled hugging Aoki.

"Thank you Aoki. I didn't think you would do that." Len said smiling. "Whey wouldn't I? Your my best friend after all!" Aoki giggled then hugged Len. Len suddenly felt his face turn red. Her hug was light and she felt very warm. when he looked up he saw Kaito in front of him and remembered what Rin told Len. 'Aoki likes Kaito' He thought and Aoki let go.

"Hey Aoki, I want to ask you something in private." Gumi asked. "Okay." Aoki smiled and followed Gumi outside.

-  
A/N: Link of the duet Rin & Len sang ~ watch?v=MMF_AMuth0M 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, what is this?" -(Honest Feelings- Kagamine Len)

"What did you need to ask me?" Aoki said. "Do you like Len?" Gumi asked.

"Well, He's really nice and funny. He's always there to listen to me." Aoki said smiling. "I mean 'like' as in 'love'" Gumi said. "I don't know what that is." Aoki said. "Like more than friend.. like... someone special you can't stop thinking about.. who's probably good looking to you" Gumi said.

"Well... He is pretty cute..." Aoki said turning a bit red. "You do like him" Gumi insisted. "I do?!" Aoki said blushing alot. "Your facial expression tells me it." Gumi said crossing her arms. "Is that bad?!..." Aoki said feeling her cheeks. "As long as it doesn't cause a problem to him." Gumi said. "But... it feels weird.. to think of telling him." Aoki said looking down.

"You don't have to say anything. It could make things awkward between you two if he doesn't accept your feelings." Gumi responded. "So.. I act like nothing?" Aoki asked. "Well, it's all up to you. You haven't been in love before?" Gumi asked.

"No." Aoki rubbed her hands together for warmness. "How old are you?" Gumi asked. "I don't know. my best guess is 14."

"How come you act like you don't know all these things?" Gumi asked. "I don't act. I only remember waking up a couple of days ago at home where Len told me that I had fainted outside on the floor. I only remember my name but nothing else makes sense. I don't remember having a home or living anywhere else. I simply know random things.. Yet I don't know anything."

Gumi thought of it for a while. "It seems you lost your memory. We should look you up on the hospital records." Aoki smiled. "What?" Gumi said. "I don't know what that place looks like either." Aoki covered her smile. "Your so cute. Any guy could like you!" Gumi said petting Aoki. "I don't think any guy would like me.." Aoki giggled. "See? your always giggling.. it's so cute!" Gumi said.

Len walked outside and overheard that two people were speaking. He got a bit closer to hear who it was. "It seems you lost your memory. We should look you up on the hospital records." Len froze in thought. 'Aoki doesn't remember anything? nothing?..' He thought. He walked back into the salon in thought. 'then what things does she remember..?' He asked himself.

"Len!~ I've been looking for you!" Rin said pulling Len by arm. "What happened?" Len said frightened. "Rinto and Lenka came to visit!" Rin smiled. "All the way from Korea?" Len asked. "Yup! They traveled from Korea to Japan. Isn't it awesome!" Rin ran and hugged Lenka.

"I missed you guys!~" Rin said nearly crying. "No way!~ Bro.. Sis.. you guys really left school to come here?" Len asked Rinto and Lenka. "We have a field trip near here so we thought we could pay you guys a visit." Rinto said. "Today is such a mix of everything... and it's mostly happy things." Len said with his eyes becoming teary. "Don't cry Len-kun!~" Rin said hugging Len. "I'm not crying.. I'm just happy!" Len smiled.

"it's cold out here. Let's go in." Gumi said. "Oh, okay." Aoki shivered.

"Aoki-chan!~" Rin yelled as Gumi and Aoki entered the salon. "What happened?" Aoki got closer to Rin. "This is my bro and sis, Rinto-kun and Lenka-san. Bro, Sis, She's a new vocaloid. Her name is Aoki Lapis." Rin smiled. "pleasure to meet you" Rinto and Lenka said. "Aoki gets very well along with Len." Rin said. Len suddenly felt a bit nervous. Aoki looked at Len and giggled.

"Hey Len, I want to ask you something if that's okay." Rinto said petting Len's head. "Okay." Len smiled.  
Rinto grabbed Len's arm and pulled him out of the crowd. "Do you like Aoki?" Rinto asked. "Rin just asked me that this morning.. I really don't know." Len looked down.

"Bro, If you decide you do, Chase after her and don't let her go. She seems to like you anyway. If you decide too late, you may not be the one to be with her at the end." Rinto said. "But.. She likes Kaito." Len said with sadness. "Who said so?" Rinto asked. "Rin told me that she said so herself." Len said.

"People aren't always honest with themselves little bro. That's all I'm going to say." Rinto said with a smile. Len looked up and saw Rinto walk back into the crowd. Len looked around him and saw Bruno laughing with Clara. 'I guess..' He thought. He walked back to the crowd with a big smile.

"Let's get this party started!" Meiko said bringing 2 bottles of sake on each of her hands. "Calm down Meiko.." Kaito said pushing Meiko back. "What, You don't like to drink?" Meiko said drunk. "I.. that doesn't matter!" Kaito said. "I.. want to try some."Rin said.

Everyone stared at Rin in confusion. "Here you go." Meiko said handing Rin a bottle of Sake. "Rin.. what are you doing?" Len said. "I'm 15. I want to see what all the fuss is about." Rin said opening the bottle. Kaito looked at Rin wide-eyed as she sipped some of it. "not bad.." Rin said looking inside the bottle.

"Now the other twin!" Meiko yelled. "NOO!" Len said backing off. "Awwe!~ Why not?~" Meiko said drinking some. "Nu-uh." Len moved back even more. "I'll have your little girlfriend try it first then." She said pointing at Aoki. "We're not going out!" Len and Aoki both blushed.

Miku came running late and jumped into the crowd in a way so they wouldn't notice. She saw both Len and Aoki blushing as they denied being more than friends. 'Got to do something... ' Miku thought. "I'll drink!~" Miku yelled. Everyone looked back and saw Miku raising a Leek so everyone would see her. "Miku?.." Gumi asked.

"Here, take this one." Meiko said handing Miku a half-empty bottle of Sake. Before you knew it, nearly everyone was drunk by Meiko's Sake except a few. "Aoki, Let's go." Gumi said pulling Aoki by the arm. "Okay." she said looking at everyone. "Len, Piko, come with us since neither of you is drunk." Gumi said.

They all hoped onto Gumi's car and went home quietly.  
once they got home, Len and Piko both went in first and Aoki followed Gumi. "Aoki, come to my room." Gumi said walking upstairs. "This is my room." Gumi said pointing to a room right next to Aoki's. "It's right next to mine!~" Aoki smiled. "Come anytime you want. It's your room too." Gumi said.

"Well, I'm sleepy.~" Aoki said walking back to her room. "Okay, Oyasumi!~" Gumi said waving goodbye. "Oyasumi~!" Aoki said walking into her own room. 'So much for one day..' Aoki thought.

Aoki played on her bed and looked at the blanket. 'Maybe.. I'll cover myself.' Aoki thought taking the blanket and covering herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Boku to Alice no wonderland

"Aoki-Chan!" a voice yelled in Aoki's sleep. "I'm sleeping .." Aoki said covering her face with a pillow. Aoki suddenly felt someone sit on her legs.

"I told you I'm..!" Aoki got up fast and froze when she saw it was Len. She felt a knot of nervousness in her stomach. "Let's go eat." He said getting closer to her and grabbing her hand. Aoki suddenly felt her face turn very red.

"Let's see.. pancakes? Ice cream? Or perhaps would you like pocky? " Len said showing Aoki pocky sticks at the kitchen and still holding her hand. "What are those for?" Aoki said grabbing the box of pocky. "To eat." Len said opening the box and putting a pocky stick in his mouth. "Are they good?" Aoki asked suspiciously. "Yup! you'll like them." Len said smiling. "I'll try one later. I'm not hungry right now." Aoki said.

"Yo Len.. " Kaito said freezing as he saw Len and Aoki holding hands. "Hey bro!" Len said waving hello with his only empty hand. "Aoki?..." Kaito asked in confusion. "I..." Aoki said. Len suddenly hugged Aoki. Aoki felt very nervous and turned very, very red.

"I'll let you guys alone." Kaito said walking off. "Wait!.." Aoki yelled, but Kaito kept walking away. "Are you okay?" Len said, letting go of the long hug. "I hope." She said.

Gumi came into the kitchen and stared at both Aoki and Len. "Gumi!" Aoki yelled reaching out for Gumi. "What's going on?" Gumi asked in confusion. "Aoki wants to eat something." Len said. Aoki looked at Len. "You liar!" Aoki said trying to let go of his hand.

"I.. still don't get it." Gumi said. "HELP ME! " Aoki yelled nearly crying. "But I thought that you.." Gumi said slowly. "That doesn't matter right now! SAVE ME!" Gumi took all the bananas from the bowl and looked at Len. Len froze and stared at the bananas then looked at Gumi."You.. wouldn't!" He yelled. "I'm throwing them away." Gumi said walking away. Len let go of Aoki and ran towards Gumi. "Noo!" Len said falling on his knees.

"Your free." Gumi smiled to Aoki. Aoki looked at Len who was still on his knees and giggled. "Cute." Aoki pet his head and walked away. "Lapis..." Len said nervously. "hmm?" She said looking back. "I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Aoki has forgiven you." She said giggling. "Aoki, meet me in my room." Gumi said. "Okay!~" She said walking away. Aoki walked towards the stairs and looked around her. 'I haven't had the time to really look at this house, huh? ' She thought, then went up the stairs. She walked slowly in the aisle before going to Gumi's room."Aoki." Miku said looking at Aoki in a evil manner. Aoki walked back, crashing onto the wall. "Where are you going?" Miku asked. "To... Gumi's room.." Aoki said looking to her left. If she ran, she could get into Gumi's room. "I see.." Miku said pointing at Aoki with her leek.

"Wh-hh-at-t? " Aoki stuttered.  
"I told you to stay away from len-kun." Miku said. "I'm sorry!~ He was the one to take me.." Aoki said looking for an escape. "Still. You must stay away." Miku said. "I.." Aoki said looking to her left. "you what?" Miku asked. "I... never tried a leek!" Aoki yelled. "sure." Miku said. "hu-u-uh?" Aoki was confused. "Sure, you may try one later." Miku said.

Aoki heard footsteps and she looked toward the stairs. Deep inside she knew it was Len coming. Aoki looked to the left and ran into the room, locking it. She looked around and noticed she went into her room rather than Gumi's. She listened and heard Miku outside of her room.

Aoki played on her bed and listened closely.

"Hey Miku." Len said passing by Miku. "Shota." Miku said. "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you call me shota!" Len yelled. "I'm tired of you and your little friend." Miku said. "What do you mean?" Len asked. "Aoki-Chan. It's obvious there's something going on." Miku said. "Seriously, stop." Len said calming down. "Do you like her? I think she does." Miku said with a giggle.

"Do you think I like her?!" Len yelled. Aoki felt her eyes fill up with tears. "I don't know? you tell me." Miku said. "I don't. can you Please stop bothering me now." Len said. "Umm.. I don't know?" Miku giggled.

Aoki felt her tears fall out of her eyes and she sat on her bed, drying her tears with her arm and then covered her mouth. 'It's painful.. Gumi.. you were right. I'm happy I didn't tell him anything..' She thought to herself. She cried and dried her tears with the blanket, yet more tears kept coming out. 'Why... Why Len?! ' She thought and tried holding in her tears. 'I'm going to try to take a nap..' Aoki thought, laying on her bed and forcing herself to sleep for a bit.

She then woke up and saw tears on her blanket. She looked to her door and saw it was unlocked. "That's odd.." she said. She got up and dried her tears with her arms. She opened the door and saw that the aisle lights were off.

'Gumi!' Aoki thought. Aoki looked at Gumi's room and ran in. "Gumi..." Aoki said, as she saw that Gumi was asleep on her bed. Gumi got up and saw Aoki standing by her door. "What's wrong?" Gumi asked.

"Len.. Len..." Aoki said beginning to cry again. "What did he do?" Gumi asked. "Len.. he... he..." Aoki said crying. "Come over here." Gumi said. Aoki walked by Gumi's bed and Gumi hugged her. "It's okay. Whatever it is, I'm here." Gumi said.

"After you told me to go to your room I heard him tell Miku that he didn't like me.. after he took me by my hand and hugged me downstairs! It's.. really painful." Aoki said. "When did this happen?" Gumi asked. "A while ago." Aoki said wiping her tears. "It's barely 5 in the morning. Everyone is still asleep. " Gumi said.

"I.. don't know." Aoki said. "we're you dreaming by any case?" Gumi asked. "dreaming..? " Aoki asked confused. "You know what that is right?" Gumi asked. Aoki shook her head. "Oh you dummy! none of that happened! Your mind creates a story on it's own, based off things you know during your sleep." Gumi said petting Aoki's head.

"So.. you didn't tell him you would throw away his bananas?" Aoki asked. "Wh-h-at.. no! you were just dreaming." Gumi said laughing.

"I'm sorry.. I woke you up!" Aoki giggled. "It's okay. Sleep here next to me if you want." Gumi said pointing at a sleeping bed she had on the floor next to her. "are you sure?" Aoki asked. "Yeah! That way in the morning you can translate Yoko for me." Gumi smiled. "Okay! Oyasumi~" Aoki said laying down. "Oyasumi." Gumi said laying down. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A small blossom

"Aoki-chan, it's morning already. " Gumi said waking up Aoki. Aoki got up and saw Yoko fly through the window.

"Ohayo!~" Aoki said smiling. Gumi and Aoki both saw Yoko fly into a little box Gumi had on her desk. "Yoko always eats breakfast here." Gumi said pointing at a small box of seeds on Gumi's desk. "Ohayo!~" Yoko sang. "Do you understand what she says?" Gumi asked Aoki. "Yup!" Aoki said standing up. Yoko flew to Gumi's arm. "You guys are friends?" Yoko asked. "Yup!" Aoki responded. "What did she say?" Gumi asked. "She asked if we are friends." Aoki said.

"It feels as if I'm dreaming! I never thought I'd be able to know what Yoko said!" Gumi said. Aoki laughed since it felt odd the idea of not understanding Yoko "Hey.. are pocky real? " Aoki said remembering her dream. "Yeah they are .. Why?" Gumi asked. "I'll be right back!" Aoki said running out of the room. She went downstairs to the kitchen and took a box of pocky. 'I'm going to try one.' Aoki thought. She took one and took a bite. "Yummy!" Aoki said.

Miku walked into the kitchen and saw Aoki eating pocky. "Your being funny today." Miku said going into the fridge and taking out a leek. "Miku.. am I weird?" Aoki asked looking at the box of pocky. "Sometimes.. but we're all weird." Miku said sitting down on the kotatsu. "Oh." Aoki took another pocky stick and bit it.

Aoki looked around her and saw all the things the kitchen had. 'I.. haven't really got the chance to really see this house..' Aoki thought and walked to the living room. She looked around and saw another aisle.

She walked into the aisle and looked around. It was slightly dark and there were many doors. She entered into a small room with many boxes and saw that there were lots of things in the room that had not been used in a long time.

Miku saw Aoki leave towards the living room and got up. "Ohayo." Kaito said walking by Miku. "Come with me." Miku said to Kaito. Miku looked and saw Aoki going into a room. "Kaito, could you please go get me my negi plushie I left in that room?" Miku said pointing at the room Aoki was in. "Okay." He said walking into the room.

Aoki opened a box and saw a picture of Len when he was younger. 'I can't believe they have this here..' She thought. Aoki heard a noise and looked back. "Kaito?" Aoki said looking back. "What are you doing here?" Kaito asked.

Miku walked by the room and saw that it was a pretty small room that could only be opened on the outside if locked. She closed the door from the side and locked it. 'Oops!' Miku thought and left laughing.

Suddenly Aoki and Kaito heard the door close and lock. "Someone closed the door!" Aoki said running to the door. She tried opening it but the door handle didn't move. "Let me try." Kaito said trying to open it. "Did you open it?" Aoki asked. "It's hopeless. I can't open it." He said crossing his arms.

"I shouldn't of been so curious! " Aoki said sitting on the floor. "Why do you say that?" Kaito asked sitting next to her. "I wanted to explore this house and now I'm stuck here. This is what curiosity gets people into." She sighed. "That sucks." He said looking around him.

"Why are you here?" Aoki asked. "Looking for Miku's Negi plushie." He said. "Are you related to Miku?" She asked. "No. I met her as a vocaloid." He said. "Oh, That's nice." She said and opened a box. Aoki reached in and took what seemed like a paper. "Awe!~ I'm stuck!" Aoki said, as her short sleeve was stuck on the corner of the box. Kaito pulled her sleeve and saw that her shoulder had a small flower. Aoki sat down and looked at a picture she took out from the box.

"You have .. the flower." Kaito said pointing at her shoulder. She rolled up her sleeve and noticed a flower. "I didn't know I had this." Aoki said looking at it. Kaito rolled up his sleeve and showed her a flower. "Cool!" She said smiling. "It can't be..." he said comparing the flowers. They were exactly the same. "What's wrong?" Aoki asked.

"Only.. my siblings have the flower." Kaito said wondering. "How many siblings do you have?" Aoki asked. "One brother and one sister. He's 16 and she's 14 right now." Kaito said. "I'm 14 too!" Aoki laughed. "But mother never told me she had another kid... But then.. only my siblings have that mark. We've searched and nobody else has it." Kaito said. "Who knows.." Aoki said.

"Who's your mother?" Kaito asked. "I don't know. The only people I know are the other Vocaloids here. I really don't remember anything. Len brought me here because according to him I had fainted near outside." Aoki said. "Then.. you must be my sister!" Kaito exclaimed. "That's cool!" She said looking at her flower again.

"Where's Aoki?" Len asked Miku. "I thought I saw her go into that room. I was looking for Kaito right now." Miku said. Len walked towards the room and Miku followed him.

"My lost sister." Kaito said hugging Aoki. "I can't believe I have a sibling." She said giggling.

"It's been locked." Len said. He opened the door and saw Kaito hugging Aoki.

"Finally!" Kaito and Aoki both yelled standing up. Len looked at Aoki then looked down. "Kaito! I forgot that today we were going to make Negi ice cream!" Miku yelled pulling Kaito by the arm. "Oh Yeah!" He said and they headed to the kitchen.

"Len!" Aoki said happily. He looked at her sadly and forced a small smile. "What's wrong?" Aoki asked. "No, nothing." Len said smiling. "I'm sorry! I don't want to leave you alone, but I promised to go to Gumi's room! I completely forgot!" Aoki said bowing. "No it's okay. I need to do something too." Len said. "Okay, well see you later!" Aoki said running backwards and waving goodbye. "later..." He said with a faint smile. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Servant of Evil"

Len walked to the kitchen and looked in the fruit bowl for a banana. "Len-kun!" Miku yelled hugging him from the back. "Yo. " he said taking a banana. Kaito looked at Miku then continued making the negi Ice cream. "Do you still like SeeU?" Miku asked as SeeU walked into the kitchen. "What the heck Miku!?" Len said pushing Miku off him. "Hi Len!" SeeU said smiling. "Good morning!" Len said.

"Do you?" Miku insisted. "I don't like anyone right now." Len said taking a bite of the banana. "Well, you'll end up liking someone sooner or later!" Miku said putting her finger on his forehead. Len pushed off Miku's finger off his forehead. "I suppose." He said.

"SeeU, do you like anybody?" Miku asked. "I-i.. well.. I'm not sure?" She said startled. "Your Korean right?" Miku asked. "Yeah.. " SeeU said grabbing a cream puff. "Can I talk to you in private?" Miku asked SeeU. "Sure!" she said with a smile.

Miku walked to the living room and SeeU followed her. "Do you like Len?" Miku asked. "As a friend I guess." SeeU said. "I'll make sure to include you in my upcoming songs if you do me a favor." Miku said. "I guess.. it depends too on what.." SeeU said taking a bite of her cream puff. "If you don't do it or if you tell anyone I told you to do so you will regret. Pretend to like Len and flirt with him." Miku said.

SeeU felt suddenly trapped. "It.. is a mean thing to do.." SeeU said. "Oh really?" Miku said shooting an evil look. "No.. your right." She lied. "I'll be watching you." Miku said walking back to the kitchen.

SeeU looked at the floor and then her cream puff. 'I.. don't know what's right..' She thought. She walked back to the kitchen running and looking down. "Watch out!" SeeU yelled as she tried to stop, yet she crashed onto Len. "Itai.. " They both said. SeeU saw that Len put his hand on his forehead where she hit him. "I'm so sorry!" She said running to the fridge and getting Ice. "It's okay." He said. SeeU wrapped the ice with a paper towel and put it on his forehead. "This will help you feel better." She said holding it. "Oh, thank you." He said smiling. Miku looked at SeeU with a semi-disappointed expression.

SeeU looked at Len in the eyes and smiled. Len put his hand over the ice pack and SeeU let go. "How old are you now?" SeeU asked. "I just turned 15 yesterday." He said. "Oh, That's great!" She said smiling. "How old are you?" Len asked. "I turned 17 this year." SeeU said. "I know it annoys you but you are a cute little one." SeeU said giggling. "Its okay.. I think I'm getting used to it." Len said scratching his head. "Who loves bananas.. " SeeU said laughing. "They're good!" Len said reaching for another banana. "Give me one." SeeU said.

Len reached for another and put the ice over the kotatsu. He peeled one and gave it to SeeU. "I know how it would taste perfect!" She said running to the fridge and getting another cream puff. She took a bite of the cream puff then the banana. "Yum!~" She said eating it. "Let me try!" Len said pointing at SeeU's cream puff.

She split her cream puff and gave some to Len. He took a bite of the banana then the cream puff. "Not bad.. " He said. "See you guys later." Miku said smiling. SeeU sighed of relief and Len looked at her in a awkward way. "Wh-a-a-t?..." SeeU said. "You seem to be worried about something. " Len said eating his banana. "Not at all! I have to go." SeeU said. SeeU ran to her room and Len stayed in the kitchen with confusion.

"Bro.. I have no idea what's with people today.. " Len said looking at Kaito. "I don't know either..But this Negi ice cream turned out good." Kaito said showing Len the ice cream."That looks gross dude." Len said walking closer. "It's good though." Kaito said putting a spoonful into his mouth. "I think bananas taste better." He said looking at his half eaten banana. "Your loss bro. " Kaito said walking away into the living room.

SeeU walked into her room and breathed deep. "Now what have I gotten myself into?" She said to herself. She took her phone and looked at a picture. When she first was a Vocaloid, Len and Rin were already Vocaloids. Len would follow SeeU and Rin would follow Kaito. But that was all in the past. Did she really have to repeat everything? Did she really need to go far.. to end up hurting the feelings of the guy who she once liked herself? "You're the queen, and I'm your servant... " SeeU sang. Is Miku really the queen in my story? SeeU thought and put her phone on her desk.

"Gumi ! Sorry for taking long." Aoki said running into Gumi's room. "It's okay! I was trying to see if I could understand Yoko but its so hard!" Gumi said looking at Yoko. "Gumi likes Gumo!" Yoko said. "She likes Gumo?.. " Aoki asked. "Wh-at?!" Gumi said turning red. "It was Yoko. " Aoki pointed at the bird.

"Don't tell her those things.." Gumi said to Yoko. "But you do.." Yoko said. "She said 'but you do' " Aoki said. "I'm so happy only you understand Yoko.. " Gumi said putting her face on her desk. "Who's Gumo?" Aoki asked. "A friend of mine.. He's a sweet person." Gumi said raising her head. "Will I meet him?" Aoki said smiling. "I'll call him right now if you want. Just don't tell him that I like him.. it's going to be awkward if you do." Gumi said. "If you want to." Aoki said looking at Yoko.

Gumi took out her phone and called Gumo. "Hello?" Gumo answered. "Hii~! Are you busy right now?" Gumi said smiling. "Not really. Why, do you want to go somewhere?" Gumo asked. "I want to show you something really cool! Maybe if you could come over?~"  
Gumi said grabbing a bit of her hair with her fingers swirling it. "Yea! I'll be right there in a bit." He said. "Okay! See you in a bit ~." Gumi said giggling. Gumi hanged up and looked at Aoki. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Beautiful Ballad"

"Gumi, When did you meet Gumo?" Aoki said. "At school.. He was a sweet boy that was popular with people but not popular with girlfriends. " Gumi said remembering. "When did you find out you liked him?" Aoki asked petting Yoko. "One day he stayed over at my house and as I saw him sleep I felt very nervous. It was then when I noticed my close friendship with him had made me fall in love with him." Gumi said smiling. "How long have you known him for?" Aoki said curious. "A very long time.. but I didn't like him right away. I always suffered from unrequited love.. I had always fallen in love with the wrong people..even when he was by my side all the time." Gumi said looking down with a smile.

"So cute ~! Does he like you?" Aoki asked. "I'm not risking it.. I'm not going to ask him." Gumi said shaking her head. "Well Gumi is cute so I bet Gumo likes her." Aoki said giggling. "You don't know.. " Gumi said petting Aoki's head. Yoko flew in between them and began to sing loudly. "What is she saying!?" Gumi asked Aoki. "He's here." Aoki whispered.

"Gumi, are you there?" Gumi asked knocking on the door. Gumi stood up and ran towards the door. "Yup!" Gumi said opening the door. Gumo hugged Gumi and then they both let go.

"Have you been told about the new vocaloid?" Gumi asked Gumo. "Yeah I've heard of her." He said smiling. "Well here she is. Her name is Aoki Lapis. You won't guess what she did." Gumi said sitting down in front of Aoki. "She ate all your carrots?!" Gumo said laughing. "No! Aoki, Talk to Yoko." Gumi said.

Aoki looked at Yoko and pet her head. "Climb my hand." Aoki said. "Aren't they cute?" Yoko said climbing her hand. "Yea!" Aoki responded. "I hope she likes her.." Yoko said. "Yea, that would be great. It'd be great if it was like that for me too." Aoki said. "You like someone?" Yoko asked. "Shh~. I don't want people to find out." Aoki said.

"She can talk to birds?" Gumo said amazed. "Yeah. I don't know how she does it.." Gumi said looking at Aoki. "Go fees your little birds." Aoki said. Yoko climbed off Aoki's hand and flew out the window to her nest. "I'm sorry I didn't say hi." Aoki said waving her hand. "It's okay! " He said.

"Are you guys best friends?" Aoki asked. "Yup!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other with a smile then looked at Aoki again. "You guys make me so jealous!~" Aoki said giggling.

Gumi turned a bit red and smiled. "I'll be right back." Gumi said walking out of her room.

"How long have you known Gumi for?" Gumo asked Aoki. Since.. well I met her here. She's really nice isn't she?" Aoki said. "Yea. She's really sweet. " He said smiling. "Can I ask you something?" Aoki asked. "Yeah, go ahead." He nodded. "Do you like Gumi?" Aoki asked.

Gumo looked to the side to see if Gumi was coming. "I.. well.. I'm not so sure." He said turning red. "Are you sure?.. You are blushing. "If you tell me who you like I'll tell you." He said. "Just don't tell him! ~" Aoki said turning red. "I won't. " He said. "Well... I like Len." Aoki said blushing and looking down. "Really?!" He said laughing. "Be quiet. Now you have to tell me." Aoki said smiling. "Well.. I like Gumi." He said blushing. "That's so cute!~" She said giggling. "Don't say anything though!" He whispered.

"What is going on here? Your both pink!" Gumi said coming into the room. "He found out who I like!" Aoki pointed at Gumo. "But Gumo-kun is pink too." Gumi said sitting down next to Aoki. "He told me who he likes." Aoki said giggling. "I'm curious~! Who do you like Gumo?" Gumi asked. Gumo turned beet red. "I'm not saying..." He said looking down. "Please!~ At least describe her." Gumi said.

"Well.. she's cute.. and very nice. We are close friends too..." He said looking away from Gumi. "Awee~! I bet she probably likes you!" Gumi said forcing a smile. 'It's.. not me.' Gumi thought over and over. "I doubt it... Ever since I've known her she's liked other guys." Gumo said. "I bet she probably does! Your a really sweet person and you listen to people when they need to be heard." Gumi said.

"Just say it already." Aoki said. "What the heck?!" He yelled and his face turned red. Gumi's face turned red as well. Gumo looked at Gumi and saw her looking down blushing. "Gumi.. I like you!" He yelled looking down. He waited and his eyes became teary. 'She doesn't like me...' He thought over and over. Gumi began to cry and hugged Gumo. "I... I like you too." She said hugging him tightly. As she let go,Gumo dried Gumi's tears with his hands.

"Since when have you liked me?" They both said at the same time. "You go first." Gumi said. "The first time you cried to me that a guy didn't like you I felt like crying with you. When you said you didn't like him anymore my heart skipped a beat. When you said you fell in love again with another person I felt like crying myself. There I noticed that I liked you." He said.

"It was a day that you stayed over at my house. I woke up early and seeing you sleep made me feel very nervous. It was then when I noticed my close friendship with you had made me fall in love." Gumi said.

"Gumi... Do you want to go out with me?" Gumo said putting his hands over hers. "Yes. I promise I won't let you suffer." She said smiling. "I know you won't." Gumo said hugging Gumi gently. "I love you." Gumi said. "I love you too." Gumo said running his fingers through her hair.

Gumi looked at Aoki who was smiling. "I'm sorry." Gumi said. "No it's okay." Aoki said wiping away a tear. "Are you okay?" Gumi asked. "Yea! It's just that.. it's beautiful when two people like each other." She said smiling.

"Did she know that you liked me?" Gumo asked Gumi. "Yeah. Yoko told her this morning." Gumi giggled. "So she kind of planned it out ,huh?" He said. "I guess she did." Gumi said with a smile. "Whenever there's something wrong, don't hesitate in telling us. We'll help in any way we can." Gumo said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Aoki said bowing in place. "You can tell me anything. If anyone finds out it'll only be Gumo, I promise." Gumi said. Aoki giggled and covered her mouth. "Your so cute, Aoki." Gumi said giggling.

"I kind of feel like I'm interrupting now.." Aoki said. "You aren't." Gumo said.

"Is it okay if I leave? I feel a bit guilty staying here right now.." Aoki said. "Your not bothering us at all! It's okay if you stay. But if you insist on leaving.. There's nothing I can do. Just make sure to bring carrots when you come back." Gumi said giggling.

"Haha.. okay. I'll leave you guys. See you later." Aoki said walking out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again"

Aoki walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She reached into her pocket and took out a picture. In it were Gumi, Gumo, Rin, Len, Kaito and SeeU. 'It'd be great if I were part of them..' She thought.  
"Aoki-chan?" Rin said walking into her room. "Hii Rin-san!" Aoki said putting the picture backwards. "I never got the chance to buy you a newcomer present. So I bought you one." Rin said giving her a small blue box. "Thank you!" Aoki said hugging Rin. "Open it." Rin said.

Aoki opened the small box and found a phone and a camera. "If you ever need anything call Rin! And take all the pictures you can for memories." Rin said smiling.

"Rin your the best! I... I couldn't accept.. I feel terrible that you got all this for me.." Aoki said nearly crying. "You deserve it. You've been really nice to me. I hope Len sees you the same way." Rin said smiling.

"Thank you so much! I really don't know how to thank you." Aoki said. "You don't need to thank me. It's my gift to you. I'm going to go help Kaito in something so I need to go. My number is in your phone already if you need anything." Rin said. "Oh okay! See you later." Aoki said smiling.

Aoki looked at the small book that came with the phone. She read though it then closed it. She pushed the top button of her phone and unlocked the screen. 'Why does it feel so weird to be using it..?' She thought. She took a picture of Yoko with her phone and set it as her wallpaper. 'It's so quiet...' Aoki thought.

Aoki got up and walked out of her room. She went downstairs and nobody was at the living room. Aoki looked at the time and day of her phone. "12/28 - 12:37 pm". She opened the door and went outside. 'Its a bit cold..' She thought. She ran towards a park nearby then walked the rest of the way. She looked around and saw a person exercising. 'It feels sort of cold now..' She thought walking faster.

She looked up to the sky and saw snowflakes falling. 'Pretty.. ' She thought putting her arm out and letting them fall on her hand. She kept walking and saw a store. She ran there and entered. She looked at all the aisles and nearly everything she saw was new to her. "So cute!" She said when she saw small phone straps of Vocaloids. A person walked up to her. "Are you looking for.. Wait, aren't you the new vocaloid!?" He nearly yelled.

"Yea.. How much for these?" Aoki said grabbing a Len and a Gumi phone strap. "You can take anything you want for free!" He said taking out his credit card. "Oh cool!" She said looking at the phone straps.

"When your done, just come to cashier 7." He said walking away. Aoki looked at the Gumi & Len phone straps then went to the next aisle. She looked at the electronics and found a small printer for pictures. She looked around her and saw an empty cart. She took it and put the printer in the cart.

'Let's see..' She thought looking around her. 'I want a tiny fridge to keep in my room.' She thought and went to look for it. 'I'm good.' She thought taking the cart to the cashier.

"I thought you'd probably take more, but it's up to you." The cashier said smiling. "I don't like abusing from people's generosity. "  
She said.

"I'll have someone take the things to your car if you want." The cashier said once he finished paying her things. "I don't have a car." She said. "In that case I'll have someone take you home." He said calling someone on his phone.

"Mikuo, Take Aoki to her home. She'll be right in the inside of the main entrance waiting." He said them hung up after a while. "Wait at the entrance, right over there.." The cashier said pointing at the entrance.

Aoki took the cart and waited by the entrance. "Aoki-chan?" Mikuo said entering the store. "Hello!" She said smiling. "I'll put the things in the car. You hop on." He said. "Thank You." She said bowing. She walked into the car and waited for him to finish putting the things. "With the rest of the Vocaloids?" He asked as he entered the car. "Yes please." She smiled.

"Miku told me about you." Mikuo said in a pleasant way. "Really?.. I didn't think Miku would actually talk about me." Aoki said. "She seems to be a bit jealous of you, but it will pass." He said smiling. "Are you related to her?" Aoki asked. "Oh no. We're just friends." He responded. "Well we're here." He said getting out.

Aoki took the phone strap from the bag in the trunk and hid them I'm her pocket. "What room is it?" He asked. "Right next to Gumi's." Aoki said walking inside. She walked upstairs and Mikuo placed her things in her room. "It was nice meeting you. If you ever need anything don't doubt in calling. I need to go back to work though." He said walking out of her room and giving her a note card with his number. "Thank you! I will!" She said with a giggle. "Okay, Sayonara!~" He said then walked away.

"He's a nice person." Aoki thought looking at the note card.

Mikuo walked downstairs and Miku popped out. "Mi-mi-kuo?!" Miku yelled. "I'm sorry I startled you." He said smiling. "It's okay!~ Why did you come?" She said returning the smile. "I was here.. Leaving some things from work. I'm sorry I have to leave so fast." He said looking down.

"It's perfectly fine! Just as long as you come visit soon." She said sweetly. "I will." He said petting her head. "Okay. I'll see you later then." Miku said. "Yup!~ Sayonara." He said walking out of the door waving his hand. Miku waved back watching as he left.

"Bringing what stuff?.." Miku said to herself. Miku looked up to the stairs and walked upstairs. She looked by the doors of the rooms and saw one was open. 'Aoki?' She thought, walking closer.

'And I thought I had made it all up.' Miku thought.

A/N: I am very sorry for not updating as often as I did at first! I realized I have made very bad spelling mistakes.. q.q Since I type it all on my phone, It sometimes decides to change the words.. D': (Military= Miku, Played= layed.. etc)

If I could type it on computer I would, but I cannot afford a computer with internet. I do speak Spanish very well so I could try making a Spanish translation of the story as well. I hope to be updating more often again! c:

Aoki: And Thank You to all who have been reading and supporting!~ c': 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"The story you don't know" -(Supercell)

"Aoki?" Miku said walking into Aoki's room. "Hi Miku!" She smiled as she finished pushing the fridge by her desk. "Why was Mikuo here?" Miku asked. "He brought the things that I bought." Aoki said picking up her printer and placing it on her desk, by her camera.

"I see." She said standing by her door. "You guys are close friends right?" Aoki said as she put pieces of paper on the printer. "Why?" Miku asked suspicious. "It just seems like both of you are close. He said you weren't related so you must be close friends." Aoki said putting in the Ink cartridges.

"I guess." Miku said in slight thought. "Well I'll see you later " Miku said. "Okay, bye" Aoki saw as Miku walked away.

Aoki took out her phone and clicked the top button. The screen turned on and she read the time. 5:30. 'Time goes fast in this world.' She thought.

"Len-Len" Miku said walking into his room. "Hey." He responded still looking at his phone. Ever since Miku forced Len to sing Magical Kitty Len Len, Miku and Rin both called Len 'Len Len'. He hated it at first but he got used to being called that way. Miku sometimes still likes to call him that. "Len-len.. I'm tired." Miku said sitting down on his bed beside him. "That's nice." He said still looking at his phone. Miku yawned then played her head on his shoulder.

Len looked over and saw Miku laying on his shoulder. "Is there something you want?" He asked. Miku looked up and blinked.  
"Do you like SeeU?" She said laying on his shoulder again. "I already told you she's just a friend." He said. "I think she likes you." She said. "Ohh." He said still looking at his phone screen.

Miku stood up and stood by his door. Len was still looking this phone. "If there is love that you can save by loving someone,  
Your pure love might change this world, maybe." Miku sang then left. Len looked up and remembered that song. 'That's.. Gumi's song.' He thought. He threw himself backwards on his bed and sighed. 'Unrequited love hurts.' He thought.

He looked to the window and saw it was getting dark. Len pressed a button on his phone and saw the time. 7:45.'I need to think..' He thought and played on his bed. 'I'll take a nap.' He thought, soon falling asleep.

'Nighty night Aoki-chan!' Rin sent Aoki a message an hour later. Aoki looked at her phone and smiled. 'Oyasumi!~ sleep well c:' she typed back. Aoki stood up and connected her phone to her charger.

'I wonder where the energy comes from?' She thought looking at the wall. She looked in her closet and noticed that they had provided her with clothes. She locked her door then looked through the clothes. 'This looks comfortable to sleep in.' She thought, picking a blue short kimono-like Pajama.

Aoki removed her clothes and put on the Pajama. She twirled around in spot. 'This is cute!' She thought. She turned off the light and layed on her bed, placing the blankets over her. 'I'm starting to like this' She thought, closing her eyes.

"Wake up Aoki-chan!" Rin yelled. "Huh?!" Aoki said, leaping from her bed. She got up and saw that Rin had put an alarm on her phone. "That's great." She said, pressing dismiss. Suddenly a message appeared. 'Meet me at my room.' It was a message from Rin. What did she want?

Aoki looked at the closet and put on a blue silk short sleeve shirt and a dark magenta skinny jeans. She took a pair of light blue socks and black boots without high heels , putting them on. It was something she had never worn before.

Aoki took her phone and opened the door, heading to Rin's room. "Aoki-chan!" Rin yelled once she got there. Gumi, Gumo,SeeU,Kaito, Yuki Kai and Len were there too. "Ohayo~" She said smiling. "Okay, since we are all here, I'm telling you guys the plan. It's already all planned out." Rin said.

"We're going on a trip today to Kyoto and staying there until a day after new years. I have assigned partners myself. Gumi will be with Gumo, Kaito will be with me, SeeU will be with Yuki and Len with Aoki. We will be staying at a hotel. Have all your luggage ready by four this afternoon and we'll meet here again. If you have any questions Please ask me." Rin said with a wide smile.

"Who's paying?" Kaito asked. "I already saved up, so no worries. You guys are VIP. You guys might want to start packing so your ready." Rin said. "Okay." Gumi said, walking out of Rin's room with Gumo. "See you then." SeeU said, walking out as well. Len and Yuki walked out as well. "Rin, what do I have to bring?" Aoki asked. "Whatever you think you need." She said. "Well.. I have never been on a trip.. so I don't know." Aoki said.

"Newbie, huh?.. I'll help you out." Rin said. "Okay" Aoki said stepping out of Rin's room.

Rin followed Aoki to her room and Took a luggage bag from the top of Aoki's closet. "You'll need toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, your makeup, clothes, Maybe you'll want to take your pillow.. deodorant, and well, you know, the obvious." Rin said taking some of the things and putting them in Aoki's bag. "I can't think of anything else." Aoki said looking around.

"You know what else, for the month..You never know when it'll happen." Rin said. "What do you mean?" Aoki asked clueless off what she reffered to. Rin went into Aoki's bathroom and came out with what seemed like a one of thos small Kleenex pocket tissue, except a wider on the side. "You might need this just in case." Rin said, stuffing it into Aoki's bag. "Anything else you bring is anything you'd like to take if we wouldn't return. Chose enough clothes to last at least a week." Rin said.

Aoki looked at the closet and took some clothes that she liked. She stuffed it into the luggage bag then looked at Rin. "There we go." I guess we're good. If you need to put anything else you can do so. I need to go prepare myself." Rin said leaving Aoki's room.

Aoki went into her bathroom and looked at the closet. There were a couple of those kleenex-like things. What they were for? Most likely only Rin knew.

Aoki looked at her phone and noticed it was already noon. 'Only for hours left..' she thought. Who came up with these hours anyway? They go by really fast!

Aoki got out of her room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She took random food from the fridge and ran back upstairs, into her room. Looking at the items she took, she began to place them in her small fridge. When she finished she contemplated how organized it looked in there. 'I want to eat something..' She thought, grabbing a cookie from a small container. Looking at it, she poked the strange food and smelled it.

'Smells decent.' She thought, giving out a smile. She took a bite and examined the flavor with her tongue. "Yummy!" She said outloud. The flavor was something pleasant to her, and she immediately labeled it as her favorite in her mind. She looked at the container and read what it was. "Cookie." She read to herself. 'I like it.' she thought smiling. She put the rest back and closed her fridge. 'I'm going to take a small nap.' She thought, laying on bed once more and falling asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Torinoko City" -(Miku Hatsune)

"Hey Gumi, it's 4 already." Gumo said, grabbing his luggage bags. "Okay, I'll be there." She said grabbing her luggage bags and running by Gumo. "Let's go." Gumo opened the door and Gumi came out. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him. "Wait, I think Aoki is still in her room." Gumi said, putting down her bags and knocking on Aoki's door.

Aoki woke up and heard a knock. "It's open." She said, stretching. Gumi walked in and saw that Aoki had just gotten up from a nap. "Gumo, go to Rin's. I'll be right there. It's 4 already. " Gumi said. Gumo walked to Rin's and Aoki looked at her phone. "Oh Yeah.." She said getting up. She reached for her bags and looked around. "I hope I'm not missing anything." She said to herself, then looked at Gumi. "Come on, Let's go. They're waiting for us. Take your phone charger." Gumi pointed at Aoki's charger.

"Right." Aoki took the charger, putting it in her pocket then grabbed all the luggage bags with a hand. Gumi stepped out of the room and Aoki turned off the lights and closed her door. "Ready." She smiled. "Let's go to Rin's" Gumi said leading the way. Gumi walked in to Rin's room, followed by Aoki. Everyone else were already there.

"Nobody is missing right?" Rin said. "Nope." They all answered. "Okay, to the taxi!" Rin yelled, walking by her door. Everyone began leaving outside and Rin left last to turn off the lights and close her door.

They all for on and placed They're luggage in the trunk. They all got on and soon they were on the station to get on the shinkansen (bullet train) to Kyoto.

"Everyone take your ticket. We are on the green car. If you notice, you are all sitting by your partners. Get on as soon as I give you your ticket." Rin said handing everyone their ticket. Len got on first then Aoki followed. "You sit here." Len said, pointing to a seat next to his. up his luggage and helped pit Aoki's as well. They both sat down and quietly waited. "It's been a while since I was able to talk to you" Aoki broke the silence. "Yeah I guess." He said with a smile.

"How's everything?" She asked. "Good I guess." He said. "Is something wrong? You didn't seem so sure of yourself." She said looking at him. "Oh no. Everything is fine." He smiled then looked at the window.

Aoki looked to the side without knowing what to say. 'If only it wasn't so quiet...' She thought a bit nervous. Len looked at the small window and sighed. He really did want to talk to Aoki but he wasn't so sure. He didn't want to fall for Aoki who probably liked Kaito and he also didn't want to hurt SeeU if there was any chance that he might end up liking her.

"Being here makes me feel sleepy." Aoki said, then put her head on Len's shoulder and closed her eyes. Len felt his heart beat faster and felt himself become a bit red. He smiled and pet her head with his other hand. Soon Aoki had fallen asleep.

"Gumi.. Please don't tell him." Aoki mumbled in her sleep. Len looked at her and saw a tear come out of her eyes. "I don't want him... to hate me." She mumbled again. Len tried to figure out what she was dreaming but could not think of what she meant. "I like him... Len." She said very quietly.

'She didn't say Len. she did not.' He thought over and over becoming really nervous. 'Was she dreaming that she was talking to me? That has to be it. I'm probably imagining things..' He thought struggling to understand. He saw another tear come down her cheek and he felt like he had to do something.

"Aoki?" He said, lightly shaking her body. She woke up, sat straight and felt that there was tears on her cheeks. Len cleaned them with his hands. "You were crying in your sleep." He said. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile.

Len felt himself turn a bit red and simply smiled. "How much longer?" She said, looking at the window, which was in his side. "About.. half an hour" He said, looking at his phone. Aoki took out her phone and looked at the time. They would arrive at around 6. "Let me see your phone." Len said.

Aoki gave him her phone and he types something in there, then typed something on his own. "Here it is." He said, giving it back. Aoki looked and saw he had added himself onto her contacts. Suddenly she received a message from him. 'Hey Aoki c:' it said. Aoki giggled then looked up at him. "I'm right next to you! you don't need to text me right now." She said giggling. "Well, I am bored." He said.

"Wait, I brought something." Aoki reached into her tiny purse and took out a banana. "Here" She gave it to him. Suddenly his eyes lit up and took it gladly. "Thank You!" He said, giving her a hug. "No problem." She smiled.

"Aoki, your a really sweet person." Len said peeling the banana. "Thank You." was all she could think of.

"Len, describe me." Aoki said. He took a bite and thought about it. "Well.. your sweet.. nice... your cute... your a good friend... " Then he stopped. He couldn't get over the idea that she liked Kaito. 'He's like a brother to me..' He thought. It just didn't fit. Whatever happened next, it would all end up a tragedy.

He turned over to look at Aoki and saw her a bit pink, looking down. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Oh no! Everything is fine!" She said very fast. "It doesn't seem like it." He said. "I... don't... feel comfortable talking about it." She said a bit nervous. "Here, take some." He said, putting a piece of the banana into her mouth. At first she was startled, but she giggled when she ate it. 'It's like there is so much in her, yet so little..' He thought.

"What's your favorite food?" Len asked. "Cookie." She said with a smile. She reached into her purse and took out a cookie as well. Len laughed at how happy she looked biting that cookie. "Wh-at?" she said, munching on the cookie. Len pointed at his cheek. Aoki cleaned her cheek with her hand. "There?" She asked.

Len reached over and cleaned a crumb from her cheek, then put it in his mouth. "Awee~!" She complained. "What, you want it?" He said sticking out his tongue. Aoki saw that the crumb was at the tip of his tongue and looked at him then at through tongue again. "No?" He said with a laugh. "Meanie.." She said, rolling up into a little ball.

"Did you really want it?" He said looking more serious. She put her head down on her knees. She kinda did.. but it would be awkward. He took a piece of her cookie and ate it. She looked at him with her mouth wide open. "If you really wanted it, you would of said so." He laughed again. "Meanie..! " She said putting her head back on her knees. Len pet her head.

Aoki put her head up and giggled. "What would you of done if I did want it?" She said giggling. He felt his heart beat faster and slightly blush. He hadn't thought that far. What if.. she did? 'She wouldn't.' He thought.

Aoki saw his serious expression and remembered what Gumi said.  
"You don't have to say anything. It could make things awkward between you two if he doesn't accept your feelings" Gumi had said, not very long ago. 'He will never accept my feelings..' Aoki thought. "I'm just kidding! ~" Aoki said giggling.

Len smiled and pretended that he didn't think about that. "Hey, were here!" Len said, noticing that they had stopped. Everyone got up and Aoki began putting down her luggage. "I'll take yours too." Len said smiling. "But.. " Aoki said. "It's okay. I just feel like doing so." He said taking it. "Well.. if you insist." She said, following him out of the shinkansen. "The hotel is really close to here. We can walk our way there." Rin said, once they were all out. Gumi walked close to Aoki and poked her.

"Gumi!~" Aoki said smiling. "Do you remember if you've been here before?" Gumi asked Aoki. "I don't know? I don't think I have." Aoki responded. 'What does she mean by been here before?' Len thought. SeeU walked up to Len. "You brought lots of things!" She said smiling. "Oh no! I'm taking Aoki's things." He said laughing. "I'll help if you want to." She said."It's okay. I was the one who said I wanted to take her things anyways." He said with a smile. "Aww, how sweet of you. Take my stuff then." She said joking around. "Lazy..!"He said pushing her away. "You couldn't just say I already have too much at least!" She said. "Um..Nah" He said with a smirk.

"We're staying at this hotel." Rin ran into the hotel.

"It's so big!~" Aoki looked around. "You've never been to a hotel?" SeeU asked. "No.. It's my first time! I didn't even know these existed." Aoki said. SeeU looked at her with an odd expression. 'Never.. heard of one?' She thought. Impossible!

"There's four rooms with two beds in each. Stick with your partners." Rin said to all of them. "I get it Rin." Len laughed as he thought how she purposely choose to be with Kaito. "Shut up or I'll kick you out." She said. "Haha! Okay." He laughed, covering his mouth. "Here are your cards." Rin said handing one to Kaito, Gumo, SeeU and Len. "The number is on there." Rin said pointing at their cards. "We'll be leaving in 5 days. Do as you like, but be ready on January 2nd 12pm." Rin said, then left to her room with Kaito. Yuki looked at SeeU with a smile, then ran to her room, along with SeeU.

"Let's go to a karaoke in an hour. You in?" Gumo told Len. "Yeah!" He said. "Okay, see you then." Gumo said walking to his room with Gumi. "Let's go." Len said walking to his room. Aoki followed Len to the room. "And this is what a hotel room looks like." Len said opening the room. Rin had reserved high class rooms for everyone of them.

"It's so pretty!" She said, running into the room and throwing herself onto the bed. The room was large, and had a beautiful design. It included a flat screen tv and a laptop. A large leather couch was included as well. In the bathroom was a hot tub and a shower. It was the most luxurious room Aoki had seen.

"I would of never seen this if I couldn't sing." Len said throwing himself on his bed. "You never know." Aoki said. "You have no idea where I lived before." Len said. "What was it like?" Aoki asked, turning to look at him.

"Let's see... I'd wake up every morning and see a small crack on my ceiling. We all shared one bathroom. I couldn't take long because Rin would yell at me. My bed was very small and I didn't have that many blankets. We weren't rich. Rinto and Lenka said they would change it by going to Korea to parents were hardly ever home. They wanted to give us the most they could. At home it was mostly always just me and Rin and we had to cook everything ourselves. We went to a public school were Rin was once bullied. Everything was so different. " He remembered everything that had happened.

"Then what happened?" Aoki asked. "Life changed. We met Miku and found out we could sing. That was the start to everything." Len said.

A/N: (Probably the longest chapter I have written so far..)  
Finals are coming up so I will have less time to update.. D: But I will be updating as soon as I am able to!  
Thank You to everyone who has been supporting, it really means a lot to me. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Your Love will Surely Skyrocket"-(Gumi) Part 1

"Starting of everything.." Aoki repeated. "Yup." He said. "Where did you meet Miku?" Aoki asked."At school. She was quite popular in school for singing already. It's crazy how little things change your life and start something totally new." Len said. "The starting of everything was when I woke up and saw you." Aoki smiled. Len layed on his side facing her. "Your the first person I saw and the person who listened to me the most. Its actually funny to think of it right? It's like your my human diary." Aoki said.

Aoki looked at Len and saw that he was starring at her. Aoki felt her cheeks turn a bit pink. She looked back at the ceiling. "Don't stare at me like that." Aoki said a bit nervous. "Sorry, can't help it." He said turning to the other side. Aoki slowly got up so he wouldn't hear. "I'll be like this so you won't complain." He said. Aoki suddenly pushed him off the bed from behind. "What the heck!?" He said. Aoki giggled and covered her mouth. "So you wanna play like that huh?" He said, standing up.

Len grabbed his pillow and threw it at Aoki. She dodged it and laughed. Len jumped onto his bed and pushed her back with another pillow. Aoki took the pillow and pushed Len to the floor with it. "Aoki... I can't breathe." Len said as Aoki pushed him down. She suddenly got up and Len rapidly took the blankets and wrapped her around.

"Liar~!" She yelled as she was being wrapped. Len threw her onto the bed and laughed at how she tried to untangle herself. "Len.. I can't take it off!" She yelled. Len kept laughing hard. Aoki saw how badly he wrapped her and played on the floor, rolling to get it off. Len walked to her and held the blanket so she wouldn't get out. Aoki forced the blanket off and tried to get up, but Len pushed her back down. "I'm not so strong." Aoki said laying down.

"And? You were able to throw me off the bed." Len said. "Still. You didn't notice that I was there." Aoki said. "That's how life is. Things come behind you and push you off. Sometimes you just got to chase after them." Len said looking at Aoki.

"Like what..?" Aoki asked. "Like... when you fall in love." He said. Aoki stood silent and looked away. 'What do you mean by chase?..." She said. "Go after them. They might not like you at first but if you become very close to them, they might end up falling for you." Len said, sitting beside her. "Impossible." She said. "Huh?" Len asked confused. "It's.. impossible..!" She said wiping a tear. "Aoki? What's wrong?!" Len said. "Nothing... Everything is okay." She said forcing a smile.

"Whatever it is just tell me." Len said. "I can't. " She said crying again. "Aoki, look at me." Len said. Aoki turned her head, covering her eyes with her hands. "Sit up." He said. She sat up and dried her tears but more kept coming out. "It's okay." He said, hugging her. "Len I'm sorry." She said trying not to cry. "I told you it's all okay." He said still hugging her.

"You don't deserve to cry. You have no reason to do so." He said. "I can't help it." She said hugging him tightly. He felt a bit nervous to feel her grip and tried to ignore it. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you. Just don't cry anymore." He said with a smile.

"Bro, you ready?" Gumo said knocking on the door. "Yea. Be there in a bit." He said. Aoki let go and stood up, wiping her tears. "Can you tell I cried?" Aoki asked. "Kind of." Len said. "Aww... Gumi is going to worry" Aoki said. "Do you have make-up with you?" Len asked. "Yeah.. Rin packed it up." She said walking to her luggage bag. "Bring it over here." Len said still sitting down. Aoki took it out her bag and sat by Len on the floor.  
"Close your eyes." He said. Aoki closed her eyes like he said and he began putting make-up on her. "There we go. Hurry, we're leaving." Len said getting up to the door.

Aoki got up and Len opened the door. "You had me waiting a while." Gumo said with a laugh. "Sorry about that" Len said smiling. "Aoki, hurry up!" Gumi said. "Ready!" She said running. Len turned off the light and closed the door. "You know where the Karaoke is?" Len asked Gumo. "Yup. I know this place like the palm of my hand." He said, walking down the hotel hallway.

"Hop on." Gumi said, getting into a car. Len and Aoki looked at each other in slight confusion. "Like my car?" Gumo said in the drivers seat. "I didn't know you had one!" Len said. "He really wanted one." Gumi smiled, looking back to where Len and Aoki were sitting. "It's really cool!" Aoki said happily. "You probably don't even remember a car." Gumi laughed. "I actually don't.. " Aoki smiled shyly.

"Do you remember a karaoke?" Len asked. "I.. don't." Aoki said. "Then we'll sing together." Len said. "What song?" Aoki asked. "Dream Fight by Perfume is a famous one right now." Len said. "Anything is okay." She smiled.

"We're here." Gumo said, hoping off his car. "This is what it looks like." Aoki said running inside. "Yup. I think you'll like it." Gumi said. "It's cool~" She said. "Did you reserve a room?" Len asked Gumo. "Why wouldn't I?" He responded with a smile. "Let's go." Gumi said walking into a room. "And this is what a karaoke room looks like." Len said.

"It's pretty." She said, sitting down on a table. "I'll go first to demonstrate." Gumo joked. "I'll sing too!" Gumi said running to Gumo. Len smiled and sat by Aoki. "We're next." Len said. "Yeah we are." She said looking at Gumi and Gumo. "Lets sing matryoshka" Gumi told Gumo. "Let's go for it!" Gumo smiled.

Both Gumo and Gumo sang with such unison and Aoki looked amused at how beautiful it sounded for two people to sing together. "They sing so great together" Aoki said to Len. "Isn't it great to see those two together?" He said. "Yeah. I'm really happy first them." Aoki said.

"Uh, would you please dance even more?  
Kalinka? Malinka? Just pluck the strings.  
What should I do with this kind of emotions?  
Won't you please tell me?  
The signal reception is good, 5-2-4!  
Freud? Keloid? Just hit the keys.  
Let's just laugh everything off.  
Dance quickly, and get out of my sight!  
chu chu~"

Gumi and Gumo finished and both went running for Aoki and Len. "It's your guys turn!~" Gumi told Aoki. "Come on bro!" Gumo said to Len. "Okay Okay." Len told Gumo. "Aoki, you ready?" Len said, turning to look at Aoki. "Yup!~" She smiled.

A/N: Well it's been 16 chapters already.. Quite an achievement! Cookies and Pudding for everyone! :D Should I accept OC's? 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Your Love will Surely Skyrocket"-(Gumi) Part 2

"Lets sing dream fighter." Len said to Aoki. "Okay." She said with a smile. Aoki and Len both walked up to sing and both Gumi and Gumo sat to listen. "Aoki~!" Gumi cheered her. Aoki smiled shyly and turned to look at Len. "You don't need to know the whole song, Remember the lyrics are on the screen." Len said.

"Okay." Aoki said, smiling.

"Searching for the best is an endless journey But this is a proof of our existence Even if the cruel reality will hit us We'll still be able to keep on moving, Dream Fighter

Everyone says that general solutions are the best And you can say that it's somehow practical But you can't gain perfection that way So general solutions won't satisfy me

Until now I thought that it's okay with me But right now it's a far, distance past

Searching for the best is an endless journey But this is a proof of our existence Even if you'll have to deal with hardships Don't you ever give up

We keep on moving filled with strength And every tear that falls is a treasure Even if the cruel reality will hit us We'll still be able to keep on moving, Dream Fighter"

Aoki and Len's voice blended in the chorus and they took turns singing the verses separately. "You did great!" Len said, as they went to sit down.

"Why are you here?" A person said, going into their room. "Teto?" Gumo asked. "Hey I reserved this room first." She said crossing her arms. "How the heck did you get here?!" Gumo yelled. "By my car of course!" She said laughing. "Very funny. I hope you weren't stalking me again." Gumo said. "Is she the one you told me..." Gumi whispered to Gumo. "Yeah." He said. "Might as well claim my spot." Teto said, walking in with a couple other people.

"Your kidding me." Gumo said. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." She said sarcastically. "Who are they?" Aoki asked Len. "Very long story." He said. Aoki looked up to see a bunch of people filling up the room. "Or Maybe.. a duel would be good. My people against yours. Let's see who sings best." Teto said in an evil manner.

"Sure. I can take it." Gumo said with a smirk. "Are you sure... we can do it?" Gumi asked. "You'll be the best." Gumo said smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Gumi said. "Yup. Len and Aoki are pretty good singers as well. We may be few but we're stronger." Gumo said.

"Are they good at singing?... " Aoki asked Len. "Pretty much." He said. "You might want to come up with an original right about now." Len said. "My own?..." She said to herself. "Yeah. You've done it before." He said. "But... It was from a paper Yoko gave me." Aoki said.

"What do you mean?" Len asked. "The bird.. outside my window. She brought me a sheet of paper before the concert. I used it as inspiration for the song." Aoki said. "Really..?" He asked in confusion. Maybe his sheet of paper got to her. It couldn't be, he thought over and over.

"I think we'll have the younger ones go first" Teto said.

"I hate being so young now..." Aoki whispered to Len. "Let's have them go first." Len whispered back. Aoki smiled and looked at Gumi. Gumi understood the message and turned to look at Gumo. "Have them go first." Gumi whispered. "You guys start." Gumo said.

"Okay!~" Teto responded with a smile. "Melody Shion and Ritsu Namine will do the honor." Teto pointed at two of them who seemed to be about 6 years old. "Melody is 5 and Ritsu, He is 6. They're pretty young and sing good." Teto bragged.

"Doesn't Ritsu look like a girl?" Gumi whispered to Aoki. "She's not a girl?.." Aoki whispered back.

They began to sing, although not in complete unison at some parts. Aoki looked at them slightly nervous of how good she would do. A girl got up from Teto's group and came to sit by Len. "Hello." She said with a smile. "Hi.." He said a bit awkward. "Your Len right?" She asked. "Yeah." He said.

Aoki looked at Len and forced herself not to feel jealous. 'I kind of wish he'd like me' Aoki thought looking away. "My name is Ruko. Yowane Ruko. What's up?" She said smiling.

Len looked at Aoki and saw how she was looking away. He felt odd at how Ruko had came up to him in such an odd manner. "Nothing much." Len said. "Your pretty cute." Ruko said. Len felt very awkward and turned to look at Aoki again.

"Are you and Aoki-chan related?" Ruko asked. Aoki turned to look and saw how awkward Len felt. Aoki smiled. "She's my girlfriend!" Len yelled turning pink. Aoki's eyes turned big in nervousness. "You bastard!" Ruko yelled, getting up and slapping Len. She walked back to Teto's group.

"Len... " Aoki whispered. "Sorry. I just had to get her off me." He lied with a smile. "It's okay. I could tell." Aoki said, a bit sad. "Why don't we have the couple sing for us, Aoki and Len?" Teto said, after Melody and Ritsu sang and Amu as well. Aoki turned red and looked at Len. Len was red himself as well.

Len got up and pulled Aoki by the hand. "What do we sing?" Aoki whispered. "Follow my lead. You'll know the song." He whispered back. He began singing Aoki's song from the concert by memory.

"It's a love note that I found in my heart, I'm looking for something, I hope that you will find.  
My heart is looking for that one~ who can figure who I am."

Aoki smiled and blended in in the next lines.

"I wish that you would come~ If it's you, why don't you say it?  
If your here, why can't I see you Tell me ~ Will you respond to this love note?…"

Len turned to look at Aoki with a smile and Aoki smiled back. "Your turn. Mix it up a bit." He whispered. Aoki thought for a few seconds before the song came to the part where you had to sing, and came up with a small rap.

"Maybe I know..." Aoki began. "do I know?" Len echoed.  
Aoki smiled and continued, and Len kept trying to improvise.  
"It's a question in my heart,  
it's something not so hard.  
I'm told everyday to keep trying~"  
"It's so simple to find"~ "but it isn't for me."  
"Tell me" "Tell me"

"Will I ever find you~" "Oh Yeah~" Len made a thumbs-up, showing it was okay. And they both sang together.

"I really don't know of this feeling of love, But I feel very fond of this person who's not here. I am looking for you, I'm not sure if you exist but.. I hope this note gets to you."

Gumi smiled at how happy both Len and Aoki looked together. "I think they would be cute together" Gumi whispered to Gumo. Gumo looked and saw how their singing was in unison and they were both singing so close to each other. "Yea" He said.

"If I ever can find.." "If you'll receive this note.."

"I'll be.. waiting." Aoki smiled and Len returned the smile. Little were they thinking of that they ended by holding both of each others hands. They were every close to each other and their happiness was clearly noticeable.

"I'm surprised..." Teto started saying, nearly admitting that Aoki and Len had done better. "...But we're still not done!~" Teto finished saying.

They both went to sit down. "Mind if I ask you guys a favor?" Gumi whispered. "Go ahead." Len said. "I left my purse in Gumo's car. Can you guys bring it? If you want to after you guys can stay in the car, since I doubt Teto will ever admit her loss." Gumi said, giving them the keys. "No problem." Aoki said.

Len and Aoki both got up and headed to the car. "You did great!" Len said. "It's all thanks to you. Couldn't of done it without you." Aoki said with a giggle.

Len opened the door of the car and took out Gumi's purse. "Stay in the car. I'll be right back." Len said. "Okay." Aoki said, getting onto the car. Aoki looked up to the sky from the window and noticed a full moon. "So pretty.." She said. Starring into the sky she saw small stars she hadn't seen before. Some were smaller than others, yet all together made a perfect picture.

"I'm back" Len said, getting on the car and sitting next to Aoki. "The sky is pretty at night." Aoki said. "Yeah.. it's a great inspiration for songs as well." Len said. "Have you made a song about it?" Aoki asked. "Well.. there was one I called The Bird that Crosses the Stars" Len said. "Can you.. sing it to me?" Aoki said. Len nodded.

"Once upon a time, long ago There was a lone star, at the edge of this sky Just like this world we are now on It's a place that was teeming with life

But the people were then desiring too much and slowly The breath of life that their world once had, was stopped and extinguished

A long, long period has then passed me by And I suddenly heard It was your voice, it was your voice Faintly, it called out to me

I have evolved into a bird And for long distances I continued to journey A thousand stars I have traversed To reach the place where you are

My body is burning out Yet even if it is reduced to mere ashes My heart will still conquer through time And soar to our promised place...for you

Even if I eventually lose my precious memories Even if there is no audience to my fading existence

A long long period has then passed me by And I finally arrived On our star, on our star Where you continued to wait...for me

Why don't we give this place we're in the same name Same as the world where you and I have been born oh

In order for life in this world To be born once more, to continue to thrive Our two hearts have become one Enclosed in a glittering light

We swear never to err once more Never to repeat the sins of before And my song of love will go on As I forever sing for this world"

Aoki smiled and clapped when he finished. "It's a really pretty song."  
She said. "Your voice is better than mine though." Len said. "No it isn't!~" Aoki said with a giggle.

Len looked at Aoki and spontaneously kissed her. Aoki felt nervous. "Sorry.. couldn't help it." He scratched his head with a smile, blushing. "It's okay." She said, blushing as well. Aoki put her fingers over her mouth thinking. 'I think I just imagined this..' She thought.

Aoki and Len both stayed quiet. Aoki looked at her phone and saw it was already 9:27. She put it back in her pocket and layed her head on Len's shoulder. Len looked over and saw how fast she fell asleep. He smiled and pet her head, waiting for Gumo and Gumi too get there.

"Sorry for.." Gumi said opening the door. "She's asleep." Len whispered. "Len, are you and Aoki really going out?" Gumo said. "I had to say it since Ruko didn't leave me alone." Len said. "Don't hurt Aoki or your dead." Gumi said. "She doesn't like me..." Len said looking down. "It seems to me she does." Gumo said.

As they got to the hotel, Len carried Aoki to their room. He placed her on her bed and put blankets over her. "Oyasumi~" He said. He went into the bathroom and changed. 'How could I be so stupid and kissed her?!' Len thought. He looked at himself in the mirror. 'I can't hurt her...' He thought.

He got out of the bathroom and went to bed. He turned his head where he could see Aoki clearly. 'She's.. cute.' He thought. He turned away and looked at the ceiling. 'What if she did like me? What if.. she was really hurt? Would she forgive me?' All these questions flew around his mind. He put his pillow over his face and fell asleep.

A/N: I do not own UTAU, the song dream fighter or it's lyrics. The song "Dream Fighter" is sung by Perfume. I do not own the song or lyrics of the bird that crosses the stars.I am sorry if I might of depicted the UTAU's differently than you might of imagined them.. I don't know that much about them as I do of the Vocaloids. Thank You for reading so far! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Circle of friends"- (Gumi, IA, Rin Kagamine, Aoki Lapis, Hatsune Miku)

Aoki woke up and saw that she was in bed. She got up and saw that Len was sleeping on a bed beside her. 'Oh right.. ' She thought, remembering.

She sent a message to Rin saying 'bring a small table and warm food please. I'll make it up to you in any way I can.' Aoki pressed send on her phone and waited. She layed on bed and starred at the ceiling flexible a bit. Aoki felt her phone vibrate and looked. Rin had responded.

'No problem, I Just did c:' Rin had wrote. Aoki opened the door and saw Rin had left the things there. There was a small table and two bowls of warm steamed rice. Beside the bowls were some cookies and a banana. She took it and put it in her room, then closed the door.

Aoki went to the large windows and opened the curtains, singing a song.

"I really like you. That's a lie.  
But the truth is Nnnnn~ I hate you. That's a lie.  
Still, the truth is Nnnnn~

I won't be honest, Courage isn't enough I was only lying, It was innocent Before I knew it, Inside of me etto, etto ne ettoeto"

Len woke up and saw Aoki was opening the curtains while singing. He smiled and closed his eyes, faking to be asleep.

"Len~! It's morning already." Aoki said. Len opened his eyes and saw that she'd brought him a bowl of steamed rice and a banana.

"It's been years since I was fed like this!~" He said getting up. Aoki looked at Len and giggled. "Aoki~Chan." He said with a smile. Aoki sat down on her bed and took a cookie from the small table in between them. Len sat up by the table. "Itadakimasu." He said. Aoki looked at his oddly, without knowing what to say.

"What?" Len said grabbing the banana. "Why do you say itadakimasu?" Aoki said. "Well.. I guess it's a custom I guess.." Len said. "Okii~!... Itadakimasu" Aoki said. Len giggled at how Aoki reacted. Aoki smiled and began eating her rice.

Aoki's phone vibrated and she turned to look at it. She had received a message from Gumi.

'Ohayo Aoki-chan! Wanna go somewhere today? Yuki has been crazy over going shopping, and I wanted to know if you and your little crush want to come along. cx' Aoki read it in her mind and as soon as she read 'your little crush' She turned red.

"Is something wrong?" Len said. "Oh no! Gumi said if we want to go shopping." Aoki said still a bit red. "Tell her I say yes. What time though?" Len said.

Aoki typed on her phone. She waited a few seconds and then received a message. "She said in about an hour." Aoki said. "Okay. Say we'll see her then." Len said.  
Aoki typed again and put her phone down.

She began eating her rice again. "Aoki, are you close friends with Kaito?" Len asked. Aoki put her chopsticks down with a giggle. "Well, I think I have talked more to you than to him obviously." Aoki said with a smile. "Oh..." Len said, trying to act normal. "Why?" Aoki said.

"Oh nothing! Finish eating so we won't end up being late." Len said smiling. "Okii~!" Aoki said, finishing her food.

Len looked at her while she ate and when Aoki finished she saw how he was staring. "Your going to make me choke!" Aoki said giggling. "You won't. Trust me." Len said with a smile.

"I'm going to change." Len said, going to his luggage for clothes then going to the bathroom. "Okay." Aoki looked at her phone. Only half an hour left until they left.

She looked out the window and saw a small dove fly onto the window. "How is it here in Kyoto?" Aoki said after opening the window a bit. "It's not like you'll understand." The bird said. "I do understand!" Aoki said with a smile. "Your not human then." The bird said. "I think I am. I really don't know much about my past, But I certainly feel human." Aoki giggled.

"Are you a visitor?" The dove asked. "Yeah. My friend invited us to come here and here we are now. Do you live here?" Aoki asked. "We travel a lot. I come here often though." It said.

Len overheard Aoki speaking and was confused. There wasn't anybody else. He hurried and got out of the bathroom to see Aoki speaking with a dove. "Yeah. My friend invited us to come here and here we are now. Do you live here?" Aoki asked. Len walked by Aoki and could not understand the chirp of the bird. "Oh, this is my friend Len. He's really nice and sweet. What's you name by the way?" Aoki said. Len smiled at the thought that she might be playing around. "Ichigo? What a cute name." Aoki said with a giggle.

"Aoki-chan.. you understand her?' Len asked. "Yup! Don't you?" Aoki said. Len smiled. "You're a pretty good actor." Len said. "Like I said, you're not human." Ichigo said. "I'm pretty sure I'm human... and I'm not acting." Aoki said. "Oh-kay?" Len said laughing .

"Fine, I won't speak to birds if nobody likes it." Aoki said. "Okay then, I'll see you some other time." Ichigo said, then flew away. Aoki looked at the time. Only 10 minutes left. "It's almost time to go." Aoki said.

Aoki's phone vibrated. It was a message from Gumi. 'Meet outside in the parking lot in 10 minutes. If your late, we'll leave you ! jk, we'll wait.' It said. Aoki showed it to Len.

"Okay. Are you bringing a purse with you?" Len asked. "A purse?... " Aoki said confused. "I'm guessing you don't know what that it.." Len smiled. Aoki nodded in agreement and smiled back.

Len looked at her luggage and went into it, finding a purse. "This is a purse." He said holding up a small light blue purse. "Rin put it there." Aoki said smiling. "Then you should take it just in case." Len said giving it to her. "But I have never used.." Aoki said. "This one has long straps. put it like this." He said, demonstrating how to wear the purse. "Okay." She said smiling.

"Hurry, they're already waiting for us." Len said, looking at the time on his phone. Aoki ran to him and they both walked outside to the parking lot. "Slow Len." Rin said with a smile.

"Your the least as always." Gumo joked. "Haha, funny." Len said. "Let's hurry!" SeeU said, going into Gumo's car.

All of them got on and soon they were in a shopping mall. "Okay, I'm going to switch things a bit here. I'm going to make small groups. Gumi, Aoki, Yuki and I will be in one. Gumo, Len, Kaito and SeeU will be in another. Meet at.. In three hours." Rin said.

"Aoki-chan! We haven't gone shopping since we met." Gumi said. "Well.. it's the first time in my life I come to the mall." Aoki said with a giggle. "Or at least that you remember." Gumi said.

"I want to see the dresses!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing towards a store. "Okay, okay." Rin said. They walked to the store and Aoki was amazed at all the things they had. 'So cute~' Aoki thought, looking at a bird necklace.

"Aoki! Try this on." Gumi handed Aoki a light. blue sweater. Aoki put it above her clothes. "It's so you." Gumi said, looking at Aoki. "Is it cute?" Aoki said. "Very. You can take it off now." Gumi smiled.

"I love it! I want it!" Yuki yelled to Rin, wanting a pink dress. "Well, I don't have so much money on me. Go ask Gumi." Rin said. "Can you buy for me?" Yuki said, running to Gumi. "Fine.." Gumi walked to the cashier.

"Did you find anything?" Rin asked Aoki. "Well, I liked this sweater." Aoki pointed at the sweater she had tried on. "Oh, it's cute! Are you going to buy it?" Rin asked. "How do you.. buy things?" Aoki said. "You don't know!?" Rin said. "Not.. really." Aoki smiled. "Here, take my credit card. Don't let Yuki see or she'll try to buy every store." Rin whispered, giving Aoki her card. "Okay..Thank You." Aoki said.

"Rinny!" A girl said to Rin. "It's been a while!" Rin said hugging her. "This is Aoki, she's a new Vocaloid." Rin said to the girl. Aoki smiled and waited, as she did not know the girl. "Well I got to go. See you some other day." The girl said, then left. "She's an old friend of mine" Rin told Aoki.

"That's cool." Aoki said with a smile. "Oh right, you don't know how to pay." Rin said. "That's true." Aoki smiled. Rin walked to the cashier. "Come, Aoki." She said. Aoki walked to Rin. "This is how you pay." Rin demonstrated. Aoki watched at how Rin payed. "Here you go. It's payed." Rin said to Aoki.

"Thank you!" Aoki said. "I want to go to the other store too!" Yuki said, holding the bag of her new dress. "Okay." Rin said. "And I want to eat after. I want something fancy!" She said.

Soon they had finished shopping and went to eat at the food court, as Yuki wanted. "I'll buy you your food. it's your treat." Gumi told Aoki. Aoki looked at the menu a fast restaurant had. "This.. looks good." Aoki pointed at a chicken egg roll. "Anything else?" Gumi asked. "Umm.. Well.. This looks yummy as well." Aoki pointed at a chocolate cinnamon roll. "Any drinks?" Gumi asked her. "Orange juice." Aoki said. "I want a chicken egg roll, A medium orange juice and a chocolate cinnamon roll." Gumi told the cashier.

A/N: As you probably noticed by now, I like to use the titles of songs (or part of a song) to put in the title. (Most are song titles though) The song Aoki was singing in the starting was Toeto by Luka (Most of you probably figured that out already). 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Town, Flow of time" (Clannad/ Clannad Afterstory OST)

"Dude, it's been awhile since we went shopping together." Gumo said to Len. "Yeah, I know." He responded with a smile. "I bet Gumi would love this.." Gumo changed the subject as he looked at a cute light green dress. "Hurry if your going to buy it.. People are looking at us weird since there really isn't anything for guys in this store." Kaito said. "I'm getting used to this now, since Gumi takes me to these type of stores often." Gumo took the dress. "Well, we're not all guys." SeeU said. "Not my fault." Gumo said, paying at the cashier.

"Let's go to eat after, I'm hungry." Kaito said. "You go with Gumo. I want to go with Len to a store nearby. I'll call you so we can meet later." SeeU said, taking Len by his wrist. "Okay then." Kaito agreed.

SeeU pulled Len and giggled. "Hey, don't you want to come?" SeeU said. "Sorry, I spaced out." Len smiled. "It's okay." SeeU said, walking. "Were are we going?" Len said as SeeU pulled him by the wrist.

Gumi looked to the side and saw what looked like SeeU and Len holding hands. She kept her eye on them until She felt Aoki poke her. "What are you looking at?" Aoki turned to look. "Nothing!" Gumi covered Aoki's eyes so She wouldn't see them. Yuki ran to Aoki with a handful of papers which gave Aoki a small paper cut. Gumi uncovered Aoki's eyes and saw they were watery. "Aoki... " Gumi said, thinking that Aoki saw them.

"It hurts." Aoki forced a smile. Gumi hugged Aoki and Aoki looked at the tiny cut on the tip of her finger. "Sorry, I'm making a big deal." Aoki smiled. Gumi let go and pet Aoki's head. "It's not a big deal. But if your strong enough, it's okay." Gumi said. Aoki giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Let's sit to eat." Gumi said.

"You'll see." SeeU said, going into a book store. As they entered, Len stopped and looked at a book. "I used to like this book when I was little." He said with a smile. "Wait up, I'll be right back." SeeU ran to another aisle. Len took out his phone and looked at the time then put his phone away.

"This is for you." SeeU gave Len a wrapped box. "What is it?" Len asked. "Open it." SeeU said. A big smile came across Len's face as he opened it. "How did you know.  
.?!" Len said happily hugging a book. "I know how much you loved the Prisoner series but you never had the chance to finish it. I really wanted to get you something you'll appreciate." SeeU said.

"But.. It costs quite... alot.. " Len said thinking about the price. "It's not worth as much as you." SeeU smiled. For some reason, Len had a bad habit of treating SeeU like an older sister, or even his mother. "Thank you, thank you! I don't know how to thank you." Len said hugging SeeU. "It's okay. As long as you can always be here for me." SeeU said. Len smiled and SeeU kept remembering what Miku told her. If she ignored what Miku said, what would she do? Was it really severe what could happen?

"SeeU..?" Len said. "Oh sorry, I spaced out." SeeU said smiling. "Everything okay?" Len asked. "Well.. Uhm... I... well... Hmm... " SeeU thought, trying to think of what to say.

Len looked at SeeU in thought. "Please go out with me. You don't have to like me now, you can like me later. You don't have to answer right now.." SeeU said looking down. She had never made a confession before, and much less to someone who she hadn't fallen in love with. Len stood in silence. He could only think of SeeU like a sibling or a parent, very far from a girlfriend. "..I'll think about it..." Len said trying to think of the right words to not hurt her feelings. Maybe he could fall in love with her later anyway.. It wouldn't hurt to say he'd think about it.

"Sorry. I was to sudden." SeeU said, turning a bit red in embarrassment. "It's okay. It happens." Len said. "Let's go with the rest." SeeU said, texting Kaito. "Okay." Len said.

"Why did you let SeeU take Len?!" Gumo said to Kaito. "There's nothing wrong with that. "Kaito said. "Geez Kaito." Gumo responded. "They're coming in a bit though. No worries." Kaito said checking his messages. "SeeU said she'll be here in a minute or two." Kaito added. "Hope so." Gumo said looking at the time.

"Sorry I took long!" SeeU said. "Well, It's not like we can go back in time." Gumo said. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Kaito said. "Me too." Len smiled.

"Here comes the rest." Rin said. "Oh.. " Gumi said, without knowing what to say.

"What are you guys eating?" Len said as they approached the girls. "Egg roll." Aoki said smiling. Gumi starred at the way Aoki smiled so naturally. 'Isn't she mad at all..?' Gumi thought. "Are you okay?" Gumo asked Gumi. "Yeah.. uhm... I need to talk to you." Gumi said, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Gumo asked once they were apart from the group. "SeeU and Len. What happened between them?" Gumi asked. "I don't know. They left without me knowing. Although I'm sure SeeU took Len. Did anything happen?" He said. "Aoki saw them holding hands. Or at least I think she did. I saw them as well." Gumi said crossing her arms. "I swear Len can be stupid as heck sometimes. Are you sure it wasn't SeeU pulling Len or something?" He asked. "I don't know. I wasn't paying so much attention." Gumi said.

"Aoki seems fine though. She's talking perfectly with Len." Gumo said looking towards them. "I don't know. She's a strong one I guess." Gumi said. "I don't know." Gumo said. "If he hurts Aoki, he's not going to survive. " Gumi said, angry. "I can't take sides since he's like my bro.. but he can be such an idiot. I'll probably end up on Aoki's side as well." Gumo said.

"Let's go back with the group. We'll talk more later." Gumi said. "Okay." Gumo said walking back to the group with Gumi.

"Gumi, Here." Aoki gave Gumi a little box wrapped up in green paper and an orange ribbon. "For me?" Gumi asked.  
"Yup. Open it." Aoki said.

Gumi opened the box and took out a small phone strap with a chibi version of Gumi and Gumo. "It's so cute! Where did you get it?!" Gumi said happily. "Secret." Aoki said. "I love it!~" Gumi said, hugging Aoki. "Thank you." Gumi said. "No problem." Aoki said.

Gumo turned to look at Len who was looking at Aoki with a smile. Len turned and saw Gumo staring. "Is everything okay?..." Len said startled. "I don't know." Gumo said. Len felt odd, He could feel that Gumo was slightly mad at him for something, but he didn't know what it could be.

"There is near an hour left. Hurry if you guys want to do something else." Rin said.

"I request a group change." Gumo said. Gumi and Len both turned to look at Gumo confused. "Okay. Let's see... I'm picking random. Gumi, Gumo.. Len... and Aoki in a group. I'll be with SeeU, Kaito, and Yuki. I'm not changing it again." Rin said

SeeU looked at Len who now wasn't in her group. Miku wanted Len and Aoki to be separated. If she found out, what would happen to SeeU?

"I want to get a dress." Gumi said. "Okay. You guys coming?" Gumo said to Len and Aoki. "Yup." They both said.

"Gumo, how does it look?" Gumi said, twirling with a light green dress. "It looks pretty." Gumo said with a faint smile. "Gumo.. your so down right now..." Gumi said a bit sad. "Sorry, I just can't help over thinking what you told me about." Gumo said.

Gumi sighed. "Len, go with Aoki to another store. I need to talk to Gumo in private." Gumi said. "Really?!" Gumo said. "Please... just listen.. Nothing is going to happen. You guys go." Gumi said.

Len looked at Aoki who was confused what was going on. "Where you want to go?" Len said. "Anywhere is okay." Aoki said smiling.

"A couple of minutes ago he was with SeeU and now he's alone with Aoki?!" Gumo said after Aoki left with Len. "Let him be. It'll be easier for him to know who he'll choose after today. Be patient." Gumi said in a soft tone. "Your right again." Gumo said with a smile. "I'm going to change. Wait for me." Gumi said with a smile.

A/N: (I wonder if the title song ("Town, Flow of time") would sound good if you listen to it while reading the story..?) I'm SOO sorry for not updating... in almost a month?! I'm off on days, I only know It's a Monday on February cx.. I should make it up...  
Been busy with school work & Projects, and I am unsure if I'm behind on my homework? Don't worry, I will not abandon my stories! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Shining in the sky" (Clannad/Clannad Afterstory OST)

"Look at this!" Aoki pointed at a small lapis luzuli at a gem store. "It's pretty.." He said looking at it. "Yup... " Aoki said looking at the gem. "How much is the price?" Len asked the cashier.

"45,000 Yen." (About 450 USD)  
The cashier said. "It comes in a necklace and a bracelet." The cashier continued. "I'll take it." Len said. He turned to look at Aoki who was still looking at the gem. "It's not good too look at things to much because you'll end up wanting it." Aoki said, turning to look at Len with a smile. "Here you go. It'll be 45,093 Yen." The cashier said, handing Len a thin, wrapped up box.

"What did you buy?" Aoki asked. "You'll see." Len said, sliding his credit card.  
"Here's your receipt. Have a nice day" the cashier said.

Aoki looked at Len then at the box. "Curiosity killed the cat." Len said, giggling. "Scary... but I'm not a cat so I'm good." Aoki said smiling. "Then I'll change It. Curiosity killed the Aoki." Len said laughing.

"No fair!" Aoki laughed as well, pushing Len.

Len smiled and looked at Aoki. She looked at him and smiled. 'She's always so happy...' Len thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Aoki said. "Oh, nothing." Len smiled. "Open box!" Aoki pointed at the box in curiosity. "I can't open the box because It's not for me." Len said.

Aoki froze for a moment. She then smiled. "Then for who is it?" Aoki said so happily.

"For.. my best friend. She's really nice. I thought I'd be nice to get her a present. You'll see when I give it to her." Len said with a smile. "I wonder who it is!" Aoki said. "I bet she's pretty!" Aoki continued. Len looked at Aoki for a bit. "Yeah, she is." Len said with a light blush.

Aoki giggled and looked at her cell phone. "I wonder how much time we have left." She said. "Not much I think." Len said.

A/N: I really love the song I put as the title! Hey, It's the 20th chapter! Sorry that this chapter is REALLY short, But you'll soon see why! c: 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Unjust Life" (Angel beats OST)

A/N: listen to the song in the title as you read the chapter. It might give you the feeling I had when writing this. Enjoy the chapter!

"I'm sorry.. I'll miss you." Miku's elementary friend Daiki said as he stood outside a shrinkasen (bullet train), that was to be heading to Kyoto. It was a cold, snowy day. Miku was wrapped up in her usual soft scarf and teal furry coat.  
"I'll miss you too.." Miku said as he got on. He waved goodbye as the door closed. "...My first love." Miku whispered.

She said goodbye, to the first love of hers, which although she was young, of only 8 years, it was true and pure. "Go find someone better than me, don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll be happy, I'll find another eventually. " Miku thought, sad but not crying. Although they had never dated, she loved him very dearly. She knew that true love cared for the other truly.

Even when she remembered him, or saw his letters of when he found a new person, Miku wasn't hurt. She knew how when you love someone, you care for their happiness, not your own. She'd smile and giggle as she read his words. "He's still the same." Miku told herself as she read Daiki's letter from Kyoto.

"Miku, look at this!" Kaito said, pointing at a necklace with a heart and a tiny camera made of metal. "You.. make my heart smile" Miku read off it's label. "it's so cute!" Miku said.

Miku was only 10 years old. A cute girl with ponytails, that was her. She was the sweetest girl you could ever find. Her love for others was not jealous, nor selfish. She was beautiful in every way you could imagine.

"I'll buy it for you!" Kaito said, taking out his wallet. Miku smiled and hugged Kaito when he bought it for her.

"I won't forget today. I came to love you, but today, my heart really smiled." Miku thought, Then wrote down another of her sweet poems on her diary that night. Miku had known Kaito for a while, & she liked all the positive things from him, she never got mad from his flaws.

"Kaito~!" Rin yelled. "What is it?" He said as they ate pancakes. "Rin, that hurt my ears.." Len said, covering his ears with his hands. "Let's go somewhere." Rin said. "It's .. warm outside. Let's go to the park. Just us." Rin said shyly, looking down. Miku looked at Rin, Then at Kaito.

Kaito blushed a bit. "Let's go! I'll take you on my bike!" he said, getting up. Miku looked down, and heard as Kaito ran outside along with Rin.

Miku knew she couldn't chase after someone who liked another. "Goodbye my dear, it was nice meeting you. I'll always remember you, my friend. But your heart is taken. I love you, & will let you be. For this is my true love towards you, today I have commanded my heart to heal from this." Miku wrote down on a journal, as she sang softly, in her room, so only she could hear herself.

She smiled and thought, "For my love for you, I will find another. I hope you find true happiness, even with one who isn't me."

"Miku?" Len knocked on her door. "Come in." Miku said, immediately closing her journal. "Hello." Len smiled in a gentle way. "Is something wrong?" Miku asked. "No, I'm just bored." Len said.

"I just bought this new video game, I don't know what it's about." Miku said, pointing at a game on her desk. It was still unopened. Len looked at it. "Seems like one of those dating games." Len said. "You can play if you want." Miku said. "Can I play here?" Len asked. "Sure!" Miku giggled.

Len began playing the game. Miku watched all the decisions he took, and sometimes he'd do things just on curiosity to see the reaction of the other character in the game. He would laugh sometimes at the things that happened.

"She got soo jealous!" Len said laughing. Miku over thought it. "Jealousy..?" Miku asked in a low voice. "Yup. happens to everybody. Although sometimes it's inevitable, it can be stupid." Len said, still playing.

Miku opened her diary. 'Why didn't I get jealous with Kaito?' She wrote at the end of her page. 'It's normal isn't it?' She wrote in tiny letters. She closed it and placed it under her bed, never to be touched again. "I'll be back." Miku said. "Okay." Len said.

Miku walked outside and looked in front. She crossed the street and stood by a tree in a nearby park.

"Kaito, I'm going to choke if I laugh so much!" Rin said, laughing with Kaito. Kaito kept laughing, and Rin pushed him playfully.

'Rin doesn't need him.' Miku thought. After loosing people whom she learned to love, she had an aching heart. Her heart was not as soft as it was before.

'Stupid people... Kaito would be happier with me.' Miku thought, as a tear fell off her cheek. She ran back and looked at the house she was living in, with all the Vocaloids. A sudden memory of all things that have happened thought her life came to her. 'Why can't I have one for myself?' Miku thought. She wiped her tear away with anger. She was no longer sad, but selfishly angry.

'I'm going to be the best. Best girlfriend & best singer.' Miku said with an evil smile.

"SeeU!" Rin said, a couple days later. "I'm back from Korea." She said with a smile. "Your back!" Len said, running to SeeU and hugging her. Miku knew Len liked SeeU. 'I bet Len would be cuter with me.' Miku thought, as she saw smiling Len. It was only selfishness, not love.

As soon as Len stopped liking her, Miku went for it. "Miku is like a sister, I couldn't imagine nothing more..." He said when a friend of his thought they were going out. Miku ran away instantly. 'Len thinks he can do what he wants..just watch.'

"Aoki?" Miku asked. "Yes, she's so cute!" Rin said, the first few days of Aoki's arrival. "She singed great in the concert.. and I think Maybe Len likes him!" Rin said smiling. "Yup!" Miku lied. 'She can't be better than me. She's not getting Len, no matter what.' Miku had reached a point of jealousy, and wanted everything her way. Her sadness, from so much repetition, had killed her beautiful love, that was pure and sweet. She had became cold from pain.

A/N: Thanks if you read this far! Sorry my updates have been all over the place, but I will update! 


End file.
